Senior Year
by OQForever
Summary: High school AU - Robin and Regina are best friend's and in love with each other. But of course they are afraid to tell each other how they feel. This story is a redo and a rewrite of one of my favorite story's that i have written in the past. Full explanation is in side.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a rewrite and repost of this story and it comes along with its very own beta :)_ ***OQFaith* **_thank you so much xxx_

 _The storyline will mainly be the same, some different, especially Emma's story. I originally had a different plan for her but it didn't work out that way. :( so I'm doing it now._

 _Some reviews and messages that I got were not nice and I lost my motivation for writing this story, which I loved sooo much. But now that I have a beta I'm hoping it will help me to continue this story, but first I want to correct any mistakes that I have made so far. I really hope you will all read it again xxx_

 _ ***** I do not own Once nor any of its characters, sadly they belong to Adam and Eddie *****_

 _So here it is..._

 **OQOQOQ**

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

Her alarm was going off, it was now the end of August and the first day back to school. Well it wasn't even really a day back at school, they just had to go to get their class schedules, books, and maps that would help guide them around the school. So why? Why did she have to go? It was her last year and she knows the school back to front.

Regina reached over and turned her alarm off then pulled the duvet over her head going back to sleep.

Truth was she didn't really want to face her best friend.

Regina the beautiful dark haired, dark eyed woman had made a promise to her best friend. Well best girl friend, because her true best friend was Robin Jones. She had known him since playschool and had falling madly in love with him, but of course she couldn't tell him her true feelings.

She was afraid that it would ruin their friendship. Robin had told her once that he loved her, but of course she was afraid and she lied and told him that she didn't feel the same way. Even though it killed her to do so.'

"Regina, Regina, Regina, Regina, Regina" was her second alarm as her older sister sat beside her on the bed and repeated her name into her ear.

"Shut up Zelena" Regina mumbled into her pillow "You know that annoys me" Regina mumbled with an annoyed tone.

"Come on sis, I already told mother that you're up" Her red-headed half sister said as she pulled her younger sister's duvet from her body.

Zelena was a beautiful woman with long red hair and blue eyes unlike Regina who had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Cora had had a child before she met her now husband **(** and Regina's father **)** she had felt so ashamed for what she had done by giving her child up, but back then she was trying to do what was best for her child.

 **...**

 _One day four years ago a young girl knocked just when the family was about to sit down to dinner, Cora was then forced to tell the truth to her family as it was her then 17 year old daughter that had knocked on her door._

 _Regina and her father Henry had forgiven Cora as it had happened a long time ago. Cora had explained to her husband and daughters that she was fooled by a man that she thought loved her, she was dating Zelena's father for five months then she had decided to take their relationship to the next level, so she had spent a night with him and he broke her heart two days later._

 _When Cora had told him that she was pregnant, he just laughed and said that it probably wasn't even his. When she told her parents, they were not happy at all. Her parents shipped her off to boarding school until she had the child, then they forced her to give her up for adoption. Cora had never wanted to give up her child but her parents told her that if she kept the child they would disown her._

 _Cora was only 16 and there was no way she would of been able to look after a baby on her own, so she had agreed with the hope that she was well taken cared of._

 _Regina and Zelena had grown really close over the last four years._  
 **...**

Regina's sister Zelena was now 21 and had taking a job in the popular bar and nightclub known as The Rabbit Hole, just after her 21st birthday. She really liked working there, especially because of her boss, she had started to develop strong feelings for him almost straight away.

Zelena was sitting on her little sister's bed while the dark haired young woman was getting ready for her first day in senior year.

"Did you just get home?" Regina asked her big sister as she was pulling on a pair of skinny jeans.

"A couple hours ago."

"Well why aren't you in bed" It wasn't a question "Aren't you due back in later?" Regina then asked her sister knowing she needed her rest, as she would be working the whole night again.

"I wanted to see you go off on your first day as a senior" Zelena said then continued to speak before her sister could say anything "You've gone further than I've ever gone and I am so proud that you've made it this far" Zelena had tears.

Zelena never really liked school so she spent most of her time skipping or spending it in detention.

"I love you" Regina said as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace.

"I love you too" Her red headed sister simply replied. "Do you need a lift to school?" Zelena then asked her little sister.

"No, it's cool I have a lift" Regina answered.

"Robin" Zelena gave a knowing look.

"No, Emma" Regina said as she was brushing her hair "Wish me luck" she said as Emma was the worst driver you could ever meet, how she got her licence Regina will never know.

"So are you going to honour the promise that you made to Emma?" Zelena then asked her sister.

"How do you know about that?" Regina asked in confusion while raising a brow.

"You told me last Saturday night when I was carrying you to bed after having a little too much to drink" Zelena laughed.

"Oh, right" Regina laughed as well.

"So, are you?"

"I don't know Lenny, we've been friends a long time and I don't want to lose that" Regina explained.

"Gina babe, you're in love with him-" Zelena started.

"What about you? When are you going to tell Walsh how you feel about him?" Regina cut in with a raised brow.

"That's different Regina-"

"How?" Regina asked cutting her sister off.

"Because Walsh is my boss, whereas Robin is a friend" Zelena explained. "If I told Walsh that I liked him and he didn't feel the same, can you imagine how awkward that would be to have to work with him?"

"Well imagine how awkward it would be for me and Robin" Regina raised a brow.

"You guys worked through it before you'll do it again" Zelena deadpanned.

"Well it's... it's complicated now" Regina then said in annoyance.

"Because of Marian? Regina he's only been with her like two months."

"It's not just Marian, there's also Daniel" Regina frowned at the thought of her boyfriend, which she still had to have a chat with over what happened on Saturday night. She had been avoiding him for the last two days.

"Well I'm gonna head off to bed now, but I do think you should tell him how you feel" Zelena simply said with a roll of her eyes at the mention of her little sisters boyfriend.

 **OQOQOQ**

When Regina was ready she headed downstairs to have her breakfast. She had just finished when her phone buzzed on the table beside her, sliding her finger across the screen she saw she had a text from her friend Emma.

 **-** _Outside babe x ;)_ **-** Emma texted.

 **-** _On my way x._ **-** Regina quickly replied.

As she exited her house Emma screamed at her from her car in excitement. "So... You ready to face our last year?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Regina just said while climbing into her friend's car and fastening her seat-belt.

Emma just looked at her friend and smiled as she pulled away from the curb.

"These airbags work, right?" Regina questioned while checking her seat-belt again to make sure it was closed.

Emma just rolled her eyes "Drama Queen" Emma would always call her "So Regina it's our last year, and I think that you made me a promise sometime ago".

"Emma I can't tell him. I don't want things to turn bad between us and besides he's with Marian now". Regina told her friend.

"Babe I know but you can't keep doing what you're doing" Emma tried to make Regina see reason. "You re going out with Daniel and in love with another."

"You re one to talk" Regina then said.

"What are you on about?" Emma asked a question with a raised brow.

"Emma you've been dating the same guy for the last two years and now you re seeing Killian behind his back" Regina simply said.

"I'm not seeing Killian" Emma defended.

"Okay" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Well I don't know what I'm going to do." Regina just said changing the subject as she looked out the window.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina and Emma arrived at Storybrooke high and got their class schedules, then made their way to the school's canteen so they could sit down and have a soda while they looked over their schedule.

"Have you got Science?" Regina asked her blonde friend.

"Nope, have you got Business?" Emma answered and asked a question.

"For fuck s sake, have we any classes together?" Regina was pissed.

"Relax... I have English and Math with ya" Emma just said.

"Emma Math is with Gold and English is with Hyde, they are hard asses, we're not going to be able to have a chat or anything" Regina frowned at not been able to spend time with her best friend in her last year.

"Oh wait" Emma almost shouted as she looked at the schedule sheet that she was holding in her hands "I have Art and P.E."

"Well that's two" Regina simply replied, but still with the same frown as before.

"Regina babe they are dos classes, we can hang out a lot" Emma was trying to reassure her dark haired friend.

"Please tell me one of you have Science?" Robin spoke as he approached his friend's table and sat by Regina.

"Regina has" Emma smirked.

"Really?" Robin's smile was huge "Please tell me you'll be my partner" Robin begged.

"Won't Marian want to be your partner?" Regina questioned.

"She doesn't have Science, she got Business instead" Robin simply answered.

"Well" Emma still had that smirk "Since Marian can't be your lab partner, I'm sure Gina will be happy to be."

"Really? Cause that would be awesome" Robin looked at the dark haired woman.

"Ok" Was all she could say as she threw her blonde haired friend a death glare which Emma just chuckled at.

"Do you not want to be my partner? You don't look very happy about it" Robin asked as he had seen the look she was giving Emma.

"It's not that Robin" Emma jumped in before Regina could respond. "She's just pissed that we don't have many classes together".

"Regina you do remember the test we all had to take a couple of months ago right" Robin asked not as a question.

"What about it?" Regina asked with a question mark.

"Babe" Emma jumped in "For a smart woman you can be really stupid sometimes".

Regina gave another glare to her blonde friend causing Robin to jump in and explain. "That test showed us what subjects are best for us, so the school then gives the ones that basically match us and well let's face it" Robin laughed then continued after a minute of laughter "You and Emma have totally different personalities".

Emma quickly pulled Robin's schedule sheet from his hand and before he could complain Emma spoke "Oh would you look at that, you and Robin are in almost every class together" Emma looked at her dark haired friend with that smirk again.

Robin smiled then said playfully as he bumped his shoulder with Regina's "Because we're soulmates Emma."

"Yes you are" Emma whispered to herself.

"I'm not happy" A dark brown haired woman with caramel skin said as she arrived at their table and set down beside Robin, they shared a quick kiss then she continued "Have you seen this?" Marian held up her hand that was holding her schedule.

"Yes... We're all not happy about it, but sadly there's nothing we can do" Emma frowned this time.

"I have no classes with Robin" Marian almost shouted in frustration.

"Really?" Emma said with a smile towards Regina.

The test that they had a couple of months ago showed what they would excel in and well... Robin and Regina had almost every subject together and to Emma that should be a perfect match.

Regina and Robin had known each other for a long time. They had first met in preschool, Robin was Regina's first friend even though he had only moved there and Regina had lived there all her life. **(** Well she was only four years old, but well that was all her life **)**

 **...**  
 _Her first day at school, well... It wasn't really school as it was only preschool, but she was still terrified._

 _'What if they don't like me? What if because my mommy has power they won't want to talk to me?'_

 _At four years of age it was simple to say that Regina Mills was terrified. She was terrified because no one was going to talk to her and become her friend because of her mother._

 _Regina was the cutest little girl that you would ever see, she had jet black hair that came down to her shoulders but always held them back in two little pigtails but a few strands would always fall loose from her pigtails. She was paled skin with eyes that were wide and dark brown and sometimes looked black. **(** Well It would always depend on the light **)**._

 _But her mother was the Mayor, and basically her job was to strike fear into the hearts of others, but they didn't know her as she was the sweetest person you could ever meet, well that was according to Regina... But the other children would never listen as they would treat Regina like a leopard._

 _Regina's mother had brought her daughter to the park plenty of times, but her mother was the Mayor of this small town of Storybrooke and all the kids were afraid to befriend Regina because some of them had overheard their parents talk about how scary Cora was._

 _They were totally wrong, as Cora, Regina's mother was the nicest woman you could ever meet._

 _But yet the parents and kids wouldn't choose to see that, when all Cora was doing was her job._

 _"You ready sweetheart?" Her mother asked as she poked her head into her daughter's bedroom._

 _Regina just nodded and picked up her back-pack and followed her mother out the door and down the stairs and out to her mother's car. They drove to the school in silence and when they arrived, Cora dropped her daughter of and watched as she stepped into her line and started talking to a little boy with bright blue eyes that had appeared behind her._

 **X**

 _He was terrified, he had never really had any friends... Well he didn't really know how to talk to people as he had always been a very shy child. But it was hard for him to trust people as at only four years of age he had been betrayed a lot._

 _Robin had no surname because no one knew it, but then three months ago he got adopted by a couple, a nice couple that had adopted a little boy two years ago by the name Killian._

 _Robin was a really cute little boy, he had sky blue eyes and big huge dimples and dirty blonde hair. While Killian at the age of four wanted to be a pirate, so well he was dressed in leather pants and a leather jacket. **(** His parents are hoping that he'll grow out of that phase soon **)**_

 _Killian and Robin had become best friends as there was only a little under two months between them._

 _Their parents, after driving them to school, watched as they both stepped into their line._

 _"Hi" Robin just said as he stood behind the young girl with jet black hair and dark eyes._

 _"Hi" Regina repeated._

 _"I'm... I'm Robin Jones" The little boy said._

 _Robin was a really shy child as he would also shut himself out from people, but that wasn't only it, he had been through a lot in his young years before Ruth and Brian Jones had adopted him. But as his mother and father stood there and watched him introduce himself to a complete stranger. They had hope._

 _ **'** He's gonna be okay **'** Both parents thought at the same time._

 _"I- I'm- I'm... Regina Mills" Regina stammered giving her own name. As it had felt a bit weird that this Robin didn't know who she was. "It - It's an honour to meet you milady" Robin said with a wide smile. He was smitten, and he was determined to make friends with this dark haired little girl._

 _And well... Things have worked out for them as they have been best friends now for the last 12 years._  
 **...**

"Yeah it sucks" Marian said pouting like a four year old.

"Mar I told you it'll be ok" Robin rubbed his hand up and down Marian's back trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Regina" A voice called.

"Oh great, he's here" Robin mumbled to himself.

It was no secret that Robin hated Daniel, he would always see him and Regina argue and he never liked to see Regina upset or unhappy.

Regina closed her eyes tight as she was hoping that she was hearing things, she so wasn't ready to talk to him yet after what happened Saturday night. But then she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't hearing things as she had seen Daniel walking towards their table.

"Daniel" Regina just said but not in her usual way causing Emma, Robin and Marian to glare her way.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Daniel asked his girlfriend.

Regina stood up with a sigh and moved away from the table her friends were sitting at. Daniel following her while ignoring the glares.

"So are you going to tell me what was wrong Saturday?" Daniel questioned.

"Are you serious?" Regina asked as a little chuckle escaped her throat.

"Well... yeah, we were kind of getting hot and heavy and then you just left" Daniel explained.

"Just left" Regina said with a nod of the head then said "Daniel I told you that I wasn't ready for that, and even if I was ready, I certainly wouldn't do it in the backseat of your car-"

"Regina I've been with you for a year and a half and you've only let me get to second base, so you can kinda understand where I'm coming from" Daniel simply said.

"I told you I was waiting until I got married" But of course that was a lie, Regina was waiting until it felt right and well if she was honest it had never felt like the right time with Daniel.

There was only one man that Regina wanted to give herself to and that was Robin Jones.

"Look Regina I love you and one day I am going to marry you... So why can't we just do it now?" Daniel asked.

"Because I'm not ready" That was another lie cause she'd totally do Robin right now.

"Ok fine... Whenever you're ready then" Daniel said in an annoyed tone.

"You really don't mind waiting?" Regina asked skeptically.

"No of course not" Daniel pulled his girlfriend into an embrace and kissed her on the side of the head.

 **'** This is new **'** she thought to herself.

"Break it up you two" A voice came from behind them. "You both have your class schedules, so why are you still here?" The voice then asked.

"Sorry Mr. Gold" Daniel gave his teacher a fake smile. "We were just leaving".

Regina and Daniel then made their way to the exit of the cafeteria where their friends were waiting as they had seen Gold approach the teenagers. Regina had told her boyfriend that Emma would drive her home as that s what they had planned.

So that's what happened, Emma drove Regina home said goodbye that she'd see her tomorrow to go shopping so that they could get any last minute things they might need and having forgotten.

They had to get ready for their first day of their Senior Year.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Well..._

 _Please let me know your thought's._


	2. Chapter 2 (September)

_Thank you to_ ***OQFaith*** _for beta reading this for me xxx_

 **...**  
 ***** _Week One_ *****

 ***** _First official day back to school_ *****

 **OQOQOQ**

"Your last year, how do you feel?" Cora asked with excitement as Regina made her way into the kitchen.

"Sooo excited" Regina answered sarcastically.

"Sweetheart... What's wrong?" Cora asked her daughter with concern.

"I'm fine" Regina just said.

"Yes and you look like it" Cora raised her brow.

"Really... I'm fine, I'm just stressed that's all" Regina lied.

"Stressed" Her mother just said with concern.

"Well yeah... This is the year I have to decide what college I want to go to" Regina lied again.

Regina has always wanted to go to Storybrooke University as it had a great study program for her major. And well, the fact that Robin also wants to go there because it also has a great music program, has nothing at all to do with her decision.

Regina just kept thinking about the promise that she made to Emma, what was she going to do? If Regina tells Robin how she really feels about him and he doesn't feel the same way (anymore) she's going to lose her best friend and if he does feel the same way (still) well... if things went bad between them, she's going to lose him either way.

"Sweetheart you'll be fine, you are an A+ student, so there is no need to stress out over it. You can get into any college that you'd want" Cora said with a proud smile.

Yes Cora was proud of her daughter. Regina was a very bright young girl, a straight A student and wants to be a doctor. It's every mother's dream.

"Well Emma's going to be here in a few minutes, I'm going to wait on the porch for her" Regina just said as she grabbed a slice of toast then picked up her back-pack and ran for the front door.

"But you haven't even touched your-" Cora was saying and then just stopped as she was sure her daughter couldn't hear her as she was out the door almost like lighting.

Regina set on her porch waiting for her friend to arrive to pick her up, as her own car was not going to be ready till tomorrow.

She loved her car, although she has never even driven it yet. But after she passed her driver's tests just one month ago, her parents had brought her to a second-hand dealership to buy her her first car. She had fallen in love when she saw the second-hand black Mercedes, but it needed a bit of work so she had it shipped to her mother's mechanic and she was told that it would be a couple of weeks before she would get it back.

And tomorrow was going to be that day.

Regina was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard a beep, the dark haired teenager looked up to see her friend parked at the curb. **(** When did she arrive? **)**

Regina made her way to her friend's car, she got in and buckled her seatbelt then she quickly said "I don't want to talk about it now Emma" before her blonde friend could say anything.

Emma just said "Okay" and then pulled away from the curb.

"So what's your first class this morning?" Emma asked with a knowing look.

"Science" Regina answered with a frown.

"And what's your last class?" Emma then asked.

"Music" Regina simply answered.

"Ah... The start and the end" Emma laughed.

"What?" Regina was confused.

"Nothing" Emma rolled her eyes.

"No... Tell me, what do you mean?" Regina wanted to know.

"Babe... Your first class is with Robin and your last class is with Robin... If that's not a sign then I don't know what is" Emma laughed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Regina snapped.

"Okay fine, but you made me a promise, and Regina Mills doesn't break promises" Emma gave a sly grin.

"I know that Emma... I just need a little time to figure out a way to tell him that's all" Regina tried to explain to her friend.

"Okay fine, I'll give you till Robin's birthday next month... And if you don't tell him then I'll tell him for you" Emma gave the dark haired teenager another sly grin.

"Ya know he told me before that he was in love with me" Regina said as she gazed out the window of her friend's little yellow bug.

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled as she turned to look at her friend while swerving the car on the road.

"Eyes on the road Emma, eyes on the road" Regina was quick to say then added "I want to at least drive my new car before I die." Of course Regina knew that her car was second-hand but... To her it was new.

"Why have you never told me?" Emma asked as her eyes went back to the road in front of her. "And why aren't you two together if he told you already?" Emma quickly asked another question.

"Cause I shot him down and told him that I didn't feel the same" Regina replied playing with an invisible piece of thread on her school-bag.

"Why?" The blonde just asked with a confused look.

"I guess I was just afraid that things would change between us" Regina answered truthfully.

"Yeah... things would change, you'd have a fuck buddy" Emma laughed and Regina gave a little chuckle and also gave a roll of her eyes "When did he tell you?" Emma then asked.

"Two years ago" Regina answered again playing with that invisible piece of thread.

"TWO YEARS AGO?" Emma yelled almost slamming on the brakes to stop the car.

"Fucking hell Emma, are you trying to kill me?" Regina was annoyed as she jerked forward in her seat.

"Sorry" Emma apologized "Why have you never just made the move Regina?" The blonde then asked.

"Cause Emma he's my best friend and I don't want to lose that" Regina spoke the truth.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina arrived at school **(** thankful that she was still alive and didn't die in that metal coffin on wheels that her friend calls a car **)** her first class was Science with **(** Robin Jones **)** the man that she was crazy about.

The bell rang out just as Regina entered the Science Lab.

"Regina, Regina" Robin called from his double seat calling his partner over.

 **'** This is ok' Regina was thinking to herself 'The teacher... The teacher will assign us different partners **'** she was confident. **(** Hoping, she was hoping that they would get different Lab partners **)**

She headed over to her chair and sat down beside Robin.

"So, I see you're still alive" Robin laughed.

Regina rolled her eyes then said "Twice Robin, she almost killed me twice."

"Well I offered to collect you and you said you'd grab a ride from Emma, you know how she drives" Robin said with a knowing look.

How Emma passed her driving test was always the question of the day.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whale" The teacher spoke as he entered the classroom.

All students froze for a moment then just started talking amongst themselves again ignoring the teacher.

"So I'm guessing you all need a college letter from all of your teachers... Is that right?" Dr. Whale said in a threatening voice.

"That's more like it" the teacher said as all the students stopped talking to one another and then focused on the teacher at the head of the classroom.

"Your lab partners for the year will be the person you're sitting next to, with no exceptions" the Doctor said in a stern voice.

 **'** Fuck **'** Regina whispered to herself.

"You okay?" Robin asked his best friend as he had heard her mumble something.

"I'm fine" Regina just said.

"Okay" Robin simply replied not believing the dark haired teenager's words. "So you going to Ruby's party next Saturday?" He asked her.

"Yep" Regina nodded her head "You?" She asked back.

"Yeah" Robin answered, then added "I didn't really want to go but Marian does, so I have to."

"Just because Marian's going doesn't mean you have to go" Regina stated.

"See that's what I said... And then we ended up having a fight" Robin said "We're okay now though" Robin told her as he has seen a look of concern on his best friend's face.

"So how are you and Daniel going?" Robin then asked his dark haired friend as he was writing down notes that the teacher was writing on the board.

"Yeah okay I guess" Regina answered as she was also writing down notes.

"Just okay?" Robin raised a brow.

"I think it's over between us" Regina was speaking the truth.

"Why? I thought things were going well between you two" Her blue eyed friend simply said.

Regina was about to answer her friend but stopped as the teacher started walking toward them.

But he didn't stop at their table, he stopped at the table in front of them where Robin's brother Killian was sitting. "Hand it over" He simple said with his hand out.

"Hand what over?" Killian asked playing dumb.

"Your cell-phone" Dr. Whale was annoyed.

Killian took his phone from under the table and handed it to his teacher. "Thank you, come see me at the end of the day" Whale just said walking back to his desk where he opened a drawer and placed Killian's phone in it.

"Killian you idiot" Robin whispered to his brother "Everyone knows that Whale has eyes at the back of his head" Robin then added causing Regina to laugh at her friend's statement.

 **OQOQOQ**

A few more classes went by and then finally lunch arrived, she was starving. **'** Why didn't I have my breakfast? **'** She asked herself.

After filling her tray in the cafeteria she made her way over to her blonde haired friend and sat down beside her.

"So... I heard you've been telling people that I nearly killed you" Emma said raising her brow as Regina took her seat.

"Well it's true... Ya know I think you should take your test again" Regina said raising her own brow.

"You re such a drama queen" Emma laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I am not getting into that piece of tin with you again" Regina then said.

"Do not call my baby a piece of tin" Emma shoved her friend. "And may I ask how you re getting home?" Emma then asked her friend.

Regina laughed at Emma calling her car her baby then said "Zelena's collecting me".

Emma just nodded at that then asked changing the subject "So how were your classes with Robin?"

"Yeah they were okay" Regina said with a roll of her eyes as every class she has had this morning also included Robin.

"That bad huh" Emma returned.

"Hey guys" Ruby said sitting down beside her friends with a frown.

"Hey Rubes" Regina greeted her friend "What's with the frown?"

"I've been texting and ringing Killian all morning and he won't reply or answer me" Ruby said with an angry tone.

"That's because he was texting this morning in class and Whale took his phone off of him" Regina told her friend what had happened.

"Who was he texting?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I thought It was you by the smile that he had on his face" Regina replied.

"No he wasn't texting me" Ruby just said with a wondering look.

Emma cleared her throat then stood up "I'm gonna go and get a soda, you guys want anything?" The blonde asked her friends.

Regina and Ruby both said no that they were okay and Emma quickly made her way over to the vending machine.

 **OQOQOQ**

The next day Zelena was taking her sister to collect her first **'** new **'** car.

"You excited?" The red haired woman asked her sister.

"Yes I am" Regina answered with a wide smile.

"Great... Now I have some rules to lay down" Her big sister said.

"Here it comes" Regina whispered to herself knowing this talk was coming.

Zelena rolled her eyes after hearing her sister's whisper then continued "There'll be no speeding, and if I hear that you get a parking ticket... I'll take your car away from you."

"Does mother know about this little chat that we're having?" Regina questioned the red head.

"Those are her words, but I do agree with them" Zelena spoke the truth as she didn't want anything to happen to her sister.

"Zelena, you don't have to worry. I'll be ok, I promise" Regina tried to reassure her big sister.

"Okay... But please do drive carefully" Zelena begged her sister.

"I will" Regina only said as they turned into the mechanic's.

Regina collected her car and drove her new **'** second hand **'** car to school, her friends were all waiting in the car park to congratulate the dark haired teenager on her first car.

Emma wanted to take the car for a spin to see how **'** she **'** **(** as in the car **)** drives. Regina told her with a firm NO that she was not ever going to sit behind the wheel in her car with the way she drives.

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Two_ *****  
 **...**

The next week and a half went by surprisingly fast and before she knew it, it was Saturday and Ruby's party. It was nothing special, Ruby's granny was going away for the weekend so Ruby thought **'** what the hell, I might as well have a party. **'**

Emma and Regina went out that Saturday morning shopping for something new to wear. Regina settled on a short sleeved red lace dress that had patterns of feathers on it and had a silk lining underneath, while her blonde haired friend just settled on a black rippled skirt that settled above her knees and a white thin strap top.

Regina made her way to her friend's house for the party **(** of the century **)** that's what Ruby called it. Regina told Emma that she would meet her there as she only lived a street away.

When Regina arrived she was happy to see that Emma was already there as her car was parked outside the house. She quickly found her friends after she got herself a drink, but Emma wasn't there with them.

Regina asked the blonde haired's boyfriend where her friend was, and the young man said that he had only seen her for five minutes before she disappeared but he didn't know where.

It was getting into the night and Emma was still nowhere to be seen. Regina was after having a few drinks and needed a little bit or air so she made her way out to the porch where she saw Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Rubes, you okay?" Regina asked her friend.

"He stood me up, Killian stood me up" Ruby the long raven haired woman sobbed.

"Well... Have you tried to call him?" Regina asked her friend.

"The fucking asshole turned off his phone" Ruby sobbed some more.

"Well maybe something happened. Ruby I'm sure he has a good explanation" Regina tried to reassure her friend.

"He fucking better" She was angry.

"Did you ask Robin where Killian was?"

"He doesn't know." She sobbed again.

Regina had finally calmed her friend down as much as she could, then her friend headed back inside leaving Regina on the porch. Regina was about to take her phone out from her pocket to call her sister as she felt she was a bit drunk and didn't think that she would be able to walk home when a pair of arms came around her waist.

"I was wondering where you got to" Her boyfriend said giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Daniel, I'm just about to call Zelena for a lift home... I've had enough" Regina simply said.

"Come on I'll drive you, I haven't had much" Daniel said walking her to his car.

When they arrived at Regina's house Daniel unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. When his lips touched hers he moved one hand to the back of her neck to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss.

Daniel then moved his other hand to her breast and started to massage her over the dress.

"Daniel" Regina warned.

Daniel broke the kiss and then made his way to her neck as his hand that was on her breast moved down to her thigh. "Just relax baby" Daniel said as his hand moved up her leg under her dress.

"Daniel stop" Regina said as she pushed his shoulders.

"It's okay" Daniel just said as he then moved his hand between her legs.

"Daniel I said stop" Regina almost yelled pushing him off her.

"For fuck sake Regina, how long are you gonna keep this fucking up?" Her boyfriend yelled back.

"I told you that I'm not ready" Regina simply said.

"That's a fucking cop-out Regina and you know it, you've let me finger you before" Daniel then said.

"Well after you almost forced yourself on me two weeks ago-" Regina started to explain.

"You re such a fucking tease Regina, ya know I'm beginning to think that I'm never gonna get it from you" Daniel almost yelled.

"You know what Daniel... you're such an ass" Regina yelled back as she got out from his car "fucking prick" Regina then added as she slammed the car door and made her way into her house.

 **OQOQOQ**

Sunday morning after the party Regina woke up again with Zelena repeating her name over and over into her sister's ear.

"For fuck sake Lenny" Regina was annoyed as she pulled the pillow over her head.

Zelena laughed at her sister **(** she loves to annoy her **)** "So how was the party last night?" Zelena asked her sister when she stopped with the laughter.

"Lots and lots of drinking" Regina mumbled into her pillow.

"Here sis, have some water" Zelena said as she held a glass of water out for Regina to take.

Regina then sat up and took the glass from her sister with a thank you.

"So did you talk to Robin yet?" Zelena asked her the question that she has been dying to ask all morning.

"No... Marian clung to his side all night" Regina answered with a frown.

"What a bitch" Zelena joked.

"Lenny" Regina just said in a warning tone.

"Relax, I'm joking" her big sister said reassuring the dark haired teenager.

After some more talking Regina then got up and went in for a shower while her sister said that she would make her some breakfast.

After her shower she got dressed. She dressed herself in a pair of skinny black jeans that showed the firm curve of her ass'ests , she also wore a black light sweater and left her shoulder length hair down. Regina was at her vanity table putting on a little bit of make-up, **(** she didn't really wear make-up unless she was going to a party but she was hung-over and she needed to put a bit of colour on her cheeks **)** her phone whistled beside her letting her know that she got a text. Regina picked up her phone and slid the screen across to see who the message was from and when she saw Emma's name she was annoyed and angry that her friend ditched her the night before.

 **-** _Hey babe, what u up 2 dis morning?_ **-** Emma wrote.

 **-** _Swan u fucking bitch, where the hell were u last nite?_ **-** Regina replied still angry.

Regina waited for a reply but none came.

Zelena then called Regina for breakfast so she made her way down to the kitchen where her father and Zelena where sitting at the table talking, as soon as Regina entered the kitchen they stopped.

"Morning sweetheart" Her father said before Regina could question them on their sudden silence.

"Good morning daddy" Regina said to her father with a hug.

Regina enjoyed her breakfast, her sister made her bacon and eggs and a small bowl of fruits. She had just washed the dishes and put them away when a knock came on the front door. Her mother exited the living room to answer the door as she was there going over a bit of paperwork that she hadn't got finished at work the day before.

"Miss Swan" Cora said when she opened the door to see the blonde haired teenager standing in front of her "It's not like you to be up this early on a weekend" Cora continued.

"Madam Mayor, is Regina here?" Emma just said feeling a little nervous about seen her friend after the text Regina sent her.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked with concern as Emma would always have a witty comeback towards the mayor and this morning she didn't.

Emma was about to answer the mayor when Regina arrived at the door.

"Emma... What... Are you doing here?" Regina stuttered out.

Regina saw a look of pain and guilt on her friend's face then spoke again as her blonde friend had still not said anything "Let's go up to my room" Regina took her friend's hand and made her way up the stairs but not before she gave her mother a reassuring look that everything was okay.

When they entered Regina's room Regina closed her door and asked her friend what was wrong, she has known Emma a good ten years so she knew something was deeply troubling her friend. Emma just broke down in her friend's arms and cried, she was babbling and saying that something had happened and that she didn't know what to do.

Regina pleaded with her blonde haired friend asking her what it was that she had done. Emma just kept saying that she didn't want to talk about it everytime Regina would ask. So Regina just gave up and held her friend in her arms as she cried.

Regina was sure that Emma would come to her when she was ready to talk.

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Three_ *****  
 **...**

Well... Monday morning came and Regina made her way down the stairs to the kitchen for her breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart" Her father said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Good morning daddy" Regina replied while wrapping her arms around her father.

When the embrace broke Regina made her way over to the top glass press to grab herself a bowl, then she made her way over to the fridge and took the slimline milk out.

"What?" Regina asked with a confused and annoyed look as she saw her father and her sister Zelena just sit there with their eyes following her but not saying a word.

"Sweetheart, do you think you'll be telling Robin today?" Her father just simply straight out asked his daughter while ignoring the confused look on his wife's face.

"You told him?" Regina directed her question towards her sister.

"I swear I didn't" Zelena held her hands up in surrender.

"Tell Robin what?" Cora asked.

"Don't blame your sister" Henry said ignoring his wife's question then added "Zelena is not the only one you talk to when you're drunk".

"What?... When was she drunk?" Cora wanted to know.

"Relax dear, she wasn't that bad" Henry reassured his wife.

"Well what about Robin?" Cora then asked.

"Regina made a promise to Emma that she would tell Robin that she loves him" Zelena explained to her mother.

"Zelena" Regina was pissed that her sister just told her mother.

"What?" Zelena raised a brow then said "Dad would have told her anyway" The red haired woman just said with a little chuckle as her father Henry nodded in agreement.

Yes, Zelena called Regina's father dad, it had slipped out one time and Henry told her not to worry that even though he had only known her for a couple of months, he did feel like she was a daughter as they had grown close in those few months.

"Well it's about time, and you should dump that boyfriend of yours because he is no good for you" Cora just said with an angry look. **(** Cora had hated Daniel from the moment Regina had started dating him **)**

"You don't have to worry about Daniel anymore" Regina said then quickly added "Wait... You knew?" Regina stammered the question towards her mother.

"Regina dear, by the way you look at him a blind person would know that you're in love with him" Cora explained.

"Well except for Robin" Regina just mumbled as she poured herself some All-Bran and sliced up an apple for her breakfast.

"So we should know when to have a party in celebration" Cora joked.

"Ha Ha very funny... Emma gave me till Robin's birthday" Regina told her family.

"Regina... My sweet girl, do not be afraid to tell him how you feel, because I am sure that he still feels the same way" Cora explained to her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry but you were alone with a boy in the living room and you were only 15 so I... Well, I-"

"You listened to our conversation?" Regina cut her mother off with a bit of a raised voice.

"Now sweetheart don't be annoyed with your mother, you were only 15 and alone with a boy that you were clearly in love with" Her father defended his wife.

"Regina I am sorry for listening" Cora paused for a moment then continued "Can I ask why you told him that you didn't feel the same?"

"Because I'd rather have him as a friend than not have him at all" Regina told her family the truth then said that she didn't want to talk about it anymore to which her parents and sister reluctantly said okay and let it go.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina made her way to her locker to get her book's for her second class of the day.

"Hey babe" Daniel said as he came up beside Regina putting an arm around her and then placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Daniel" Regina was annoyed as she pushed his arm away.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked clueless.

"I think we should break-up."

"Come on you don't mean that" Daniel said simply.

"Yes I do" Regina simply replied without hesitation.

"Regina come on, we always do this. We go to a party at the weekend, then we have a fight, break-up and then on Monday we make up" Daniel easily said as if it was no big deal.

"I'm sick of this Daniel..." Regina paused for a moment to clear her throat then continued "We re not right for each other, so we are over for real this time" Regina then closed her locker and walked away not looking back and feeling a lot happier.

She was glad that she was breaking up with him. When she was having fights and such with him, she never had cried over it. And well... If you truly do love someone you would at least shed a few tears over a fight. **(** Wouldn't you? **)**

Regina then made her way to her class **(** Maths **)** after leaving Daniel alone and stunned in the hallway. She walked in and set down at the table right beside her blonde haired friend that was already there in the classroom.

"So you ready to talk yet?" Regina asked her friend.

"It was... It was n-nothing" Emma stammered out "I was just having a shitty morning that's all" Emma tried to make an excuse.

"Emma you were not in a good way" Regina was worried.

Emma was about to reply when Mr. Gold **(** their math teacher **)** entered the room.

"So what happened?" Regina whispered to her friend.

"Nothing... It... It... Doesn't matter" Emma whispered back in a stammer.

"Emma" Regina frowned.

"Regina just let it go" Emma said a little louder than she intended to.

"Miss Mills and Miss Swan if you do not want detention after school, then I suggest to stop talking and focus on the lesson" Gold said in a stern voice.

 **OQOQOQ**

"So what's up with you and Emma?" Robin asked his friend as they were heading to their music class after lunch. Robin was in their math class and sat right behind Regina so he heard the conversation going on between them.

"I don't know" Regina shrugged her shoulders "She won't tell me, but I think that it has something to do with Saturday night at the party" She then continued.

"Emma wasn't at the party" Robin just said as he hadn't seen her all night.

"She was, her car was parked outside and Neal said that he had seen her but only for a few minutes and then she disappeared and he didn't know where she went" Regina explained to her friend as they entered the music room.

"Oh well that explains why I hadn't seen her throughout the party" Robin let out a little chuckle at that.

"Humm" Regina just hummed in response. "What the hell happened to Killian? Ruby was really upset that he stood her up" Regina then changed the subject from her blonde friend to her best friend's brother.

"He got detention again on Friday so as his punishment he was not allowed to go to the party" Robin gave another chuckle.

"She wasn't happy and she was really annoyed that he turned his phone off" Regina then said feeling sorry for her friend.

"Yeah... Another punishment, my folks took his phone off of him" Robin simply said.

"What is he twelve or something?" Regina joked with a question.

"I know right... He just keeps screwing up, and I've told him to stop and calm down that he is lucky to have parents like ours and that he shouldn't be treating them like this" Robin rambled on telling his friend the truth.

Killian and Robin were both abandoned and then adopted by a lovely couple that had longed to have kids but couldn't, so they thought that they'd adopt so they could give a child a life they should have. Then, they decided to adopt again and that's when they took Robin in and gave him a stable home.

So after what his parents have done for him and Killian, he can't understand why his brother causes so much hassle for their parents by getting into so much trouble all the time. They always have had food on the table, clothes on their back and a bedroom each, where they have lovely comfy beds to sleep on.

 **'** What more could Killian ask for? **'** Robin thought to himself.

 **OQOQOQ**

The rest of the week went by uneventful, Ruby and Killian made up after he had explained that he was grounded and that his parents took his phone. He told her that he was really sorry and then they kissed and made up.

Emma still wouldn't talk to Regina about what was wrong, Regina didn't push her friend as she still hoped that she would come to her when she was ready to talk.

Emma had built up walls after the childhood she had. Her mother Ingrid was a really good mother and after her father left when she was a child her mother had to survive for her daughter. They both were living in her car for a couple of weeks while Ingrid had saved money up from the odd job that she would do around town until a mayor happened upon them late one night on her way home from the office.

Cora brought them to her home and Ingrid told the mayor that her husband left her for a **'** younger model **'** and cleared out their bank account. Cora had asked why she didn't ask for help in the few weeks that they were staying in her car, and Ingrid told the truth and told the mayor that she was afraid that they would take her baby away from her because she couldn't provide for her daughter. And she was not going to lose her baby.

Cora understood as she knew what it was like to have to give a child up that she didn't want to give up. Regina's mother let them both stay in her house for a couple of months until the blonde's mother got back on her feet, and Emma and Regina became best friends in those few months.

Ingrid now is the proud owner of the local ice-cream shop known as **'** Any Givin Sundae **'** and it's a very popular shop as Emma's mother is able to pay the rent and the bills and to feed her precious daughter who she loves so much.

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Four_ *****  
 **...**

It was a Wednesday night and Robin and Regina where in her living room studying as they usually did on a Wednesday.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Daniel?" Her best friend asked with a confused look, Robin had seen Daniel walk around the school with a new girl on his arm all week and yet Regina never told her blue eyed friend that they had broken-up, yeah she has mentioned it but she never said that she was actually going through with it.

"We re not together anymore" Regina simply said.

"But why?" Robin wanted to know.

"Let just say that he's a different person when he would have a few drinks" Regina told her friend.

"Did he hurt you?" Robin was angry.

"No Robin" She was not going to tell him the truth once she had seen his angry face, then she continued to tell her friend "but he's different, so I told myself that I wasn't going to be stuck with somebody that I didn't love" Regina spoke the truth for the end part when she continued and told Robin that she didn't love Daniel, cause well let's face it... She didn't love him.

"So you really mean it this time?" Robin asked his friend as he was a bit skeptic. Regina and Daniel have broken up so many times and have always got back together, so well... Robin just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah we're over" Regina said with a small smile.

"Good" Robin had a smile of his own.

"You think it's good?" Regina raised a brow at her friend with a smirk on her face.

Robin cleared his throat then spoke "Well you could do better than him" Robin spoke the truth as his gaze was fixed to her eyes not leaving them.

"Really?" Regina moved a little closer towards Robin on the sofa, they were so close now that they were breathing each other's air "Who?" Regina then asked with their lips almost touching.

"I can think of someone" Robin just said as he whispered against the dark haired teenager's lips his gaze still not leaving hers.

"Robin I-" Regina started to tell her friend that she was in love with him as their lips were about to touch, then they were interrupted by a voice.

"Regina" Her mother called.

"Sorry, I won't be long" Regina said as she pulled away just before their lips touched.

"Actually... I should just get going" Robin said as he started shoving his books into his bag and practically running for the door.

"Okay" Regina just replied as she bid her friend farewell then made her way to the kitchen to find out what her mother wanted.

When Regina walked into the kitchen her mother told her to have a seat that they needed to have a chat.

"Regina" Cora started as the two of them took their seats "I would love nothing more than for you and Robin to get together-" Cora was saying and Regina cut her off.

"Mother-"

"But not while he's with Marian" Cora finished what she wanted to say before her daughter interrupted her.

"W-We were just studying" Regina stammered.

"Regina I've always been fair with you-" Cora started.

"I know mother-" Regina cut her mother off.

"Well then don't play me for a fool... I saw you two there" Regina was about to open her mouth to speak when her mother spoke again "And no I was not spying on you" She said as if she knew what her daughter was about to suggest, "I was coming to see if you two were hungry. Oh and what did I see? yeah you and Robin where just about to kiss" Cora was annoyed with her daughter.

"I thought you wanted us together" Regina asked her mother not as a question.

"Not like this Regina" Cora frowned "you're going to have to talk to him about your feelings first, and then let him choose what he wants. Marian is your friend and you will hate yourself if you cheat with him" Her mother spoke the truth as she knew her daughter so well that if she was to betray a friend **(** even if he **/** she weren't the best of friends **)** she would still feel guilty.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina walked into her first class of the day **(** Music **)**. Regina saw Robin over by the stage, so that's where she was headed so she could talk to him about what happened the day before. Yes she did end up agreeing with her mother, because she was right but she did want to be alone with him when she was to tell him that she loved him. She did not want to do it with a class full of students so she was hoping that she could just get an inkling that he had felt something in that almost kiss.

"Robin" Regina stepped closer to where Robin was sitting.

"Regina" Robin stood up.

"Robin" Regina bit her lip then asked a question "What happened yesterday?".

"Nothing happened yesterday" Robin simply answered "You made it quite clear that you've never felt the same way, so let's just forget it and continue on like always" Robin repeated the same sentence that he had used when he told her that he was in love with her and Regina shot the blue eyed man down. He didn't want to lose her friendship so he asked her to forget about it and that they could still stay as friends. Regina didn't fight she had just agreed as she also didn't want to lose her best friend.

"No Robin-" Regina started when she was cut off by the music teacher entering the room.

"Okay guys settle down" Miss Bell **(** A young pixie of a woman with blonde curly hair **)** said.

"Okay guys now that I have your attention, your exam is to pick a song that means something to you. I want you to learn it word by word because you guys are going to perform that song in class" Miss Bell laughed at the look on her students faces.

Regina wanted to tell him that that wasn't true that she wants more from him, but with Emma's problems she put her own aside for the time been. Emma still wouldn't open up to her friend, Regina started to worry cause eventually Emma would always talk to her but this time she wasn't and she started to worry about that. **(** What was wrong with her friend? **)**

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Thank you all who are reading this story again xxx **(** Even if you don't review again I still love you guys **)**_  
 _And also thank you guys who are following and adding me to your favorites again as this story really means a lot to me. ;-) xxx And to the new readers, welcome! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3 (October)

_Ok the end of this chapter with Emma was the way I had originally wanted this story to go, but it just never seemed to work for me. So it's happening now. I hope you all like this change._

 _Thank you_ ***OQFaith*** _for beta reading this for me x_

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Five_ *****  
 **...**

Regina entered her first class of the day which was science. She has barely seen or talked to Robin since their **'** almost kiss **'** , things were a bit awkward now for them and Robin had said that they should just go back to the way they were just like the last time. But this time things were different, so she was adamant to talk to him this morning when she would sit by his side in science class.

She looked over at their table as she entered and didn't see Robin sitting there, her blue eyed friend was sitting at a different table. Robin was sitting beside the captain of the football team and he was also the quarterback. His name was David Nolan and the best player in town.

Regina had found herself sitting beside the head cheerleader known as Mary Margaret Blanchard, the captain of the football team's girlfriend. David and Mary Margaret were so in love it was sickening, so for Robin to separate them in class he had to have promised David something. **'** But what? **'** she was thinking to herself.

Regina took her seat beside the cheerleader with a frown whilst glancing over at Robin who wouldn't even look at her. Regina did think that the short haired brunette was nice, but why was she always so **'** fucking **'** happy. Nothing could ever dampen her spirit and it annoyed Regina, **'** No one can be that happy _ALL_ the time **'** Regina would say to herself.

The teacher Dr. Whale then entered the classroom noticing something different about the room without even looking up at his students.

"I think I remember saying that there is no changing lab partners" The teacher spoke then paused as he looked up at the class with his full attention "Mr Jones and Miss Blanchard I believe you're sitting at the wrong tables". Whale stood staring at the two of them until Robin stood up to move back to his original table where his **'** best friend **'** was sitting. "Much better" the teacher then said when Robin and Mary Margaret switched back to their own seats.

"Robin" Regina whispered as Robin sat down "I thought we were going to go back... Back to the way we were" Regina's voice broke a little.

She knew it, this is why she was afraid of anything ever happening between them. He is her best friend, she tells him things that she doesn't even tell Emma, and she was always afraid of losing him. But she never thought she would lose him like this.

"Regina" Robin looked at his best friend then said something that Regina never thought she would hear from him "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"Robin, we always said that we wouldn't let anything come between us" tears welled up, but she was determined to not let even one fall. **(** She was in a class full of students after all **)**

"I just think that we could do with some time apart" he just said, not even looking her way.

"No Robin, I don't want that" Regina whispered back not wanting anyone to hear what they were talking about as she held her broken hearted tears back.

"I'm sorry but I do" was all he said.

Regina went numb. She wanted to reply to him but when she opened her mouth, nothing would come out.

The next couple of classes that Robin and Regina had he always set at another table away from the dark haired teenager. Not even paying attention to her or looking in her direction. It was like she has never existed in his eyes.

And it hurt her, they had been best friends since they were kids going to playschool together. And now, Well now they were falling apart, and it did, it did upset her.

 **OQOQOQ**

Lunch had finally arrived and Regina had made her way over to the table that Emma was sitting at. But she wasn't alone, Marian was sitting at the same table.

Regina sat down beside her blonde haired friend sitting across from the caramel skinned woman.

"Hey Regina" Marian greeted then asked "Do you know what's wrong with Robin?" At Regina's confused look Marian continued "He seems to be off a bit lately and well since you have like every class with him and you are also his best friend, I thought maybe he said something to you?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because of the... Reason I... Just mentioned" Marian was confused. Not only was her boyfriend acting weird but so was her friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing Mar" Emma spoke up trying to protect her friend.

"Yeah you re probably right" Marian replied then said that she was going because 'apparently' Robin wanted to have lunch with his girlfriend alone.

But Regina knew that it was because he didn't want to sit at the same table she was sitting at, but she kept quiet and just told Marian goodbye as she left their table.

"So I'm guessing that he's avoiding you now" Emma asked not as a question when Marian left the table.

"Yep, every class. Well except science because Whale made it clear that no one was to switch partners". Regina answered her friend's non-question.

"Hey Regina" A cheerful voice came from behind her.

Regina turned to see who was greeting her **(** but she already knew who it was **)**. "Mary Margaret hey."

"Are you lost princess?" Emma asked the cheerful woman as she stood in front of their table.

"Emma" Regina scolded, then she opened her mouth to continue but the young woman spoke again with a question.

"So what do you think about Robin joining the football team?"

"Robin joined the football team?" Emma was skeptic.

Yes Robin was very good at playing football but he hated it as his passion was music. The coach of the football team **(** August Booth **)** has been trying to recruit him, and Robin has always declined his offer. Robin just wanted to focus on his music and to have no distractions.

Well now Regina knows why David got Mary Margaret to agree to switch seats with the blue eyed man.

"Yes he did" Mary Margaret spat at the blonde as she turned to leave.

Emma just rolled her eyes at the petite brunette's statement and thought to herself **'** Can she keep anything to her fucking self **'** as she knew that this was going to upset her friend.

"Mary Margaret" Regina called as she was leaving "Are you still short a cheerleader?"

"What?" Emma was completely shocked.

Emma and Regina always made fun of the cheerleaders, always calling them **'** the airheads squad. **'** Yet along with Regina, Mary Margaret was one of the smartest students in the whole school. They both are straight A students.

Regina stood up and walked over to the happy cheerleader and said with her hands on her hips "Well?"

"Hummm" Mary Margaret hummed as she looked Regina up and down "Okay great, I'll get a uniform for you." The cheerleader beamed "Welcome to the squad" she added before she turned and left to go over and sit in **'** the cool section. **'**

"I thought Robin hated the football team" Emma said when the happy cheerleader left.

"He does" was her only reply.

"Then why would he join it?" The blonde questioned.

"He... He's trying to stay as far away from me as he can" was Regina's answer.

"And why did you join the airheads squad?" Emma wanted to know.

"I'll be able to see him" a tear fell.

"Regina, you have to tell him" Emma hated to see her friend so upset like this.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Why don't you start by telling him that you're in love with him."

 **OQOQOQ**

When Regina arrived home, she made her way straight up to her big sister's bedroom.

"Hey babe" Zelena said as Regina walked into her room.

"You going somewhere?" Regina asked her sister as the red head sat at her vanity table all dressed up and doing her makeup.

"Walsh asked me out on a date" Zelena said with excitement.

"That's great" Regina tried to smile, she was really happy for her sister but she just kept thinking about Robin.

"You okay?" Zelena asked with concern.

"It's nothing" Regina just said as she didn't want to ruin her sister's bubble "So where are you guys going?" The dark haired teenager then asked.

"Babe I know you, tell me... What happened?" Zelena almost begged.

Regina cried to her sister and told her what had happened today with her classes. How Robin made it his point to switch seats with Mary Margaret in every class **(** well except science **)**.

"I'm ringing Walsh to cancel" Zelena said as she didn't want to leave her sister on her own as she was really upset.

"No" Regina shouted while she grabbed her sister's phone from her hand.

"Regina-"

"Zelena, you've been in love with Walsh since you started working with him, I won't allow you to cancel just for me" Regina said in a serious voice.

"You're my sister."

"I don't care, you are not canceling this date" Regina was adamant.

It ended up being pointless to argue with her sister, so Zelena went on her date.

And well Zelena ended up having a great time, as she and her boss found that they had a lot in common. He kissed her goodnight when he dropped her home and he asked her out on another date, which she was really happy about. So, she accepted.

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Six_ *****  
 **...**

Regina walked into her music class, and well let's just say that she was not looking forward to it as she could be the one to be called to the stage today. She basically hid in the corner praying that she wouldn't be called to sing in front of the whole class.

"Robin Jones" The teacher called looking around the room for the blue eyed man.

 **'** Thank you. Oh god thank you **'** Regina praised the gods.

"Robin's off today Miss, with a sore throat" Killian spoke up for his brother.

The teacher looked back at the list of names in her hands and called out "Regina Mills... you're up."

Regina gave a fake cough "Miss my throat is a little sore also."

"Have you got a doctor's note?" Her teacher asked.

"No" Regina answered.

"Well then the stage is all yours" Rose simply said as she would never take any nonsense from the students.

 **OQOQOQ**

Emma made her way up the long pathway, she had to show him, she didn't care that her best friend was going to kill her but he had to see this. When she arrived at his door she lifted her hand to knock when the door just opened.

"Is Robin home?" Emma blurterd out as Robin's mother stood in front of her.

Robin's mother called her son telling him that he was wanted at the door.

"Emma" Robin was a bit surprised as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The blonde asked as he was descending the stairs.

"Sure" Robin answered as he reached the front door.

"I think I'll go check on dinner" His mother said then disappeared into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Robin then asked as they made their way out onto his porch.

Emma took a hold of Robin's hand and led him over to the bench swing that was on the porch.

"Why weren't you at school today?" She just asked.

"Because I'm sick" He answered simply.

"You don't look sick" Emma raised a brow at him.

"Emma, why are you here?"

"You were meant to be singing today." It was not a question.

"What's that got to do with you? You're not in my music class" Robin simply replied.

"Regina sang."

"Emma-"

"Here" Emma cut him off and handed him a USB drive.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked at the small drive in his hand.

"Just... check it out" Was all she said. Emma spoke again as she stood up to leave "Regina will probably kill me for telling you this. After all I did give her till your birthday-" the blonde rambled.

"Emma" Robin called her name to snap her out of her ramble.

"She's in love with you Robin" Emma told him how her friend felt.

"No, she told me-"

"Just watch that" she pointed to the USB that he was still holding.

After Emma left, Robin went up to his room and connected the USB drive to his computer to watch what was on it.

His heart fluttered when he saw Regina appear on stage in the music room.

"I had a different song that I wanted to sing" She spoke over the mic. "But this song seems just right in this moment. It describes someone that I love very much and, I'm probably in there too." She explained with a nervous chuckle.

The music started to play when she told the band what song she was going to sing.

 _Remember those walls I built,_

 _Well baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in,_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now._

"She's so beautiful" Robin spoke out loud to himself.

 _It's like I've been awakened,_

 _Every rule I had you breaking,_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking,_

 _I ain't gonna shut you out._

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surround by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

He watched as he saw her pause for a moment to scan the room as if she was looking for someone.

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face,_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _Halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _Halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _Halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night,_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

"This can't be" He told himself "She told me that she didn't feel the same way."

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling,_

 _Gravity can't forget,_

 _So pull me back to the ground again_

 _Feel's like I've been awakened,_

 _Every rule I had you breaking,_

 _The risk that I'm taking_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray It won't fade away_

 _Halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _Halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _Halo Halo Haloooo_

As soon as Regina finished the song her tears fell as the whole class erupted and clapped at how good she was after singing the song, not really knowing who she sang the song for.

Well someone did happen to catch this performance as she had wanted to see her boyfriend sing, and was surprised to find that he was sick. He had known that he was singing today because he had told his girlfriend and she said that she would be there to support him as she had a free period.

"Who was she singing too?" He asked himself out loud.

"Who do you think?" a voice came from behind him.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who recorded it" It wasn't a question.

"Of course" Killian just laughed.

"That couldn't be to me Kill."

"Mate are you blind-" Killian started.

"She told me that she didn't feel anything for me."

"Open your eyes Robin and just look at her" His pirate looking brother pointed to the paused screen on the laptop.

"Why would she tell me that she didn't love me if she does?" He wanted to know.

"The only person that can answer that is Regina." Killian told his brother "Go to her." He added then left his brother alone

A knock came on his door and it was his father telling him that Marian was down stairs looking for him. The blue eyed man then made his way down stairs to his girlfriend.

When he reached the bottom step Marian suggested that they talk outside, so then they made their way outside and set on the porch swing.

"Robin I think we should breakup" Marian just said as they set down.

"What? Marian-"

"I paid a visit to your music class today so I could hear you sing" Marian paused for a moment to clear her throat then continued "Regina sang a beautiful song."

"Mar-"

"It was about you" she then said.

"Marian-" he started.

"You're in love with her... and I think she's in love with you too" Marian was sure.

"I'm sorry Marian" was all he could say.

He could've said that he didn't love Regina, but that would have been a lie and he couldn't do that to the woman that he loved. He does love Marian but what he feels for his best friend is so much stronger.

"You know, I tried to tell myself that it wasn't true but I knew that you loved her" tears began to brew in the dark woman's eyes "I was a fool for thinking otherwise."

"I never wanted to hurt you" He was telling the truth.

"I know" Was all she said as she did know that he was an honorable young man.

"You said Regina's in love with me" and then "but she told me that she wasn't."

"Then she lied to you" Marian said as she stood up to leave "You should go to her" she then added just before she turned on her heels to leave.

"Marian" Robin called after his now ex "I am sorry" he said when she turned in his direction.

"I know" Was all she said as she walked out of the blue eyed young man's life.

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin was nervous, he had watched that video about a 100 times, but as he walked up her driveway his stomach was doing thing's that he hadn't ever felt before.

"Robin" Regina was surprised as he was standing in front of her.

Robin barely gave her time to say anything except for his name as he just crashed his lips to hers.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck as his snaked around her small waist pulling her closer to his body as he has wanted to do for so long.

"Robin" Regina mumbled into his mouth.

"Please don't... Don't say anything" Robin begged as he kissed her again sliding his tongue into the teenager's mouth.

He was afraid, afraid that she would pull away. And well he didn't want that to happen, because as he kissed his best friend for the first time for some reason he felt more at home than he has since he has come into this world.

"I love you" Regina spoke into his mouth as she pulled him closer to her body loving his lips on hers.

"Really?" Robin wanted to be sure as he softly broke their heated kiss.

"Yes Robin, I'm in love with you" Regina spoke the truth with tears falling.

"God... You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say that" Robin had his own tears "I love you too, so much" He then added attaching his lips to hers again.

"Robin... Marian" Regina whispered into his mouth as he was still kissing her.

"We broke up" Robin told her as he broke their kiss and feathered soft kisses down her neck quickly finding her pulse point.

Regina softly rubbed her knee up against his growing member.

"Regina... You're going to have to stop doing that" Robin tried to plead as he was getting really hard for the dark haired teenager.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Regina spoke into the blue eyed man's neck as she peppered her own kisses there finding his pulse point.

"God Regina" Robin then said as he pulled Regina out of her house and closed the door behind them.

Robin had one hand around her waist as the other was in her hair pulling her in deeper and kissing her hard like he had never kissed anyone before.

Regina slid her hand down Robin's jeans causing him to break their heated kiss.

"Regina" Robin was a little shocked as they were standing on her front porch and she had her hand down his jeans taking a hold of his member.

"Sssh" Was all Regina said as she ran her fingers along his member.

Regina then pulled her hand out and before he knew what was going on she had his jeans opened, springing his erection free.

"Regina-" Robin tried.

Regina looked down at his hard penis in her hand and just said "No sex" And at his nod she started to pull and pump his member. Robin's head fell to her shoulder as her hand started to move faster causing him to moan out her name.

As he came in the dark haired teenager's hand whilst still standing on her porch he cried her name into her shoulder as he bit down.

"Robin" Regina called as she pulled away feeling his teeth on her flesh.

"Sorry" Robin breathed out as Regina was now tucking him in and zipping up his jeans.

"Robin we still need to talk" Regina then said when he had caught his breath.

"What's there to talk about? We're in love with each other" Robin spoke the truth as he kissed her again.

"What happened with Marian Robin?" Regina asked as the kiss broke.

"She said that deep down she has always known that I loved you and hearing you sing about me today has proved that she was always right."

"What does this mean for us?" Regina questioned, wanting to know.

"Regina you just gave me the best orgasm that I have ever had on your doorstep, I am not letting you go" Robin joked as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Robin... I'm being serious here."

"So am I" Robin pulled away so he could look her in the eyes "Regina I love you."

Regina smiled a big smile then told him that she also loved him and then attached her lips to his again, and this time before it could go anywhere her sister came out to tell her that her dinner was ready.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Definitely" Robin just said as he left the dark haired teenager and headed home with a big smile on his face.

 **OQOQOQ**

The rest of the week Regina and Robin tried to control themselves around their friends. Robin and Marian had only broken up and they didn't want to rub it in her face as Regina knew that Marian did love Robin.

Every time they were alone, they would sneak off somewhere and make out. The only ones that knew that they were officially together were Emma and Killian. Emma because she was Regina's best friend and Killian because he was the blue eyed young man's brother.

Robin and Regina had agreed to keep their relationship quiet, at least just for the time being.

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Seven_ *****  
 **...**

Robin and Regina where up in her bedroom studying like they did every Wednesday, except thing's where different now. They were a couple and they were in love.

"Regina can I ask you a personal question?" Robin asked his new girlfriend as they lay on her bed in each other's arms.

"How personal?" Regina raised a brow as she lifted her head from his chest so she could look the blue eyed man in the eyes.

"Personal enough that you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Robin simply said as he looked at his love.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Have you and Daniel ever-?" Robin started.

"No" Regina was quick to interrupt.

"So you're a virgin" it wasn't a question.

"Does that bother you?" Regina wanted to know.

"Of course not, I was just curious" Robin was quick to reassure his love as he softly kissed her on the lips.

"I have done some stuff though" Regina then said when the kiss broke.

"What kind of stuff?" Robin wiggled his eyebrows.

Regina went red in the face with embarrassment and started to play with an invisible piece of thread on the chest of her boyfriend's fleece.

"Regina you don't have to be embarrassed with me" Robin reassured her.

"Well... I let him use his fingers on me a few times" Regina blushed at her own words "And as you already know I can do a pretty good hand job" Regina then joked now making Robin blush.

"Yes you can" Robin went red as he remembered what they had done last week on her doorstep.

Regina laughed as she buried her head in his chest as she was remembering that evening.

"How come you never slept with him?" Robin had then asked in confusion.

"Because I wasn't in love with him" Regina answered truthfully "I use to tell him that I was waiting until I got married."

"Oh... Well I don't mind waiting." He spoke the truth.

Robin" She placed a hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips "I'm not waiting until I get married but, I just think that I'm not ready yet."

"Whenever you are. I don't mind waiting, even if it's 50 years from now" Robin said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I can promise you it won't be that long" She said as she kissed him again then said in laughter "Maybe 30."

Robin laughed also and pulled her closer as he kissed her again.

"You know" Regina started when the kiss had finally broke.

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Regina then just said.

"Tell me, what were you going to say" He wanted to know.

"I... I have never really experienced an orgasm" Regina stammered out in embarrassment.

"But I thought you said you let Daniel-"

"I did, but he was more into getting the pleasure than giving it" Regina interrupted and then added before her blue eyed boyfriend could say anything else "Will you give me my first orgasm?"

"I'd be happy to" Robin said as he tightened his arms around his love showing her that she didn't need to be embarrassed about this.

"Now?" Regina asked her boyfriend.

"Regina... You just said that you wer-" Robin was feeling a bit confused.

"I'm not ready for sex" She cut him off "but there is another way you can please me."

"Quite a few actually" Robin joked.

"Well let's start with one at a time, shall we?" Regina laughed also.

"What time will your mom and dad be home at?" Robin asked his love.

"Humm" Regina hummed as she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table then spoke "About an hour and Zelena's at work".

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Robin wanted to be sure, he didn't want her to feel pressured in any way at all.

"Yes" Regina just said as she leaned over Robin and placed her lips to his once more.

Robin rolled them both over so he would be on top and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip looking for entrance as their lips were still attached. Regina gladly opened her mouth for him letting his tongue in to roam her mouth.

Robin slid his hand down Regina's body and started to undo the buttons on her jeans as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

Regina whispered out a moan, as she was loving what he was doing to her right now.

"Regina my love, don't be embarrassed to make noise. It let's me know what you like" Robin said then kissed her lips again as he now finally has her jeans open.

Robin slid his hand into her knickers and ran his fingers over her folds feeling how wet she was for him.

"Fuck Regina you're soaking" Robin moaned into his love's neck.

"I'm sorry" She was embarrassed.

"No Regina, that's a good thing" Robin wanted to laugh but he didn't as he knew that she was embarrassed enough and he wanted her to feel comfortable.

"It is?"

"Yes it is" Robin reassured her that this was normal.

"I'm sorry Robin, I'm not very good at this" Regina could feel the tears forming.

Robin had done a lot of stuff like this before, and well... she hasn't, and she was a little embarrassed about that.

"Regina it's okay." Robin softly spoke to her as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips then asked "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes" She just answered.

Robin took his hand away and pulled her jeans and knickers down her legs and over her feet.

"God you're so beautiful" He practically drooled over her half naked body. "If you feel uncomfortable at all, tell me and I'll stop okay?" Robin whispered to his love and at her nod he spoke again "Open your legs for me."

Regina spread her legs for her boyfriend and he ran his hand gently over her folds and whispered into her mouth "Stunning in every way"

Regina moved her hands up and around Robin's neck, weaving her fingers into the hair on the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss.

Robin then inserted one finger into her folds and gently trusted in and out, then added another, he broke their heated kiss and looked at Regina and asked "You okay?"

"It... Mmmm... feels really... Mmmm... good" Regina moaned out.

Robin then added a third finger and pushed a little deeper, hitting that pleasure spot. He curved his fingers and slowly pulled them halfway out then pushed them in again, hitting that same spot causing her to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Yes... Yes... Robin" Regina moaned out as she felt her muscles tighten around her stomach and squeeze his fingers. As the pulse started she screamed "ROBIN" as she came on his fingers.

"Wow" She heavily breathed out.

"Humm" He hummed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her full lips.

"I love you" Regina then said.

Robin repeated the words back to her and then kissed her with pure love.

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin headed down stairs to make something to eat for them both while Regina changed her bed clothes and went in to have a quick shower to clean herself up before her parents would come home.

"Where's Regina Robin?" Cora questioned as she came into the house with some shopping bags.

"Upstairs" Robin answered as he was lifting up the bacon and eggs that he cooked for them both.

"Did you two get much studying done?" Cora questioned with a raised brow as she knew that they were going out with each other now.

"Yep we did" Robin answered as he tried not to smile as he remembered what studying they had done.

"Mother" Regina froze in the kitchen doorway at seeing that her mother was home. "Wh- When did you get home?" She then asked with worry in her eyes.

"I just got in, why?" Her mother answered and asked a question.

Regina looked over at Robin and at his nod silently telling his girlfriend that it was okay and that they didn't get caught she then relaxed.

"No reason... I was just asking" Regina just said as Robin handed her her plate with bacon and eggs.

"So Robin said that you got a good bit of studying done" It wasn't a question.

Regina nearly choked on her bite as she went red in the face. Robin let out a little throat chuckle then said "Yes we're doing a project for science class about discovering the human body" Robin smirked in Regina's direction causing her to blush for about the fiftieth time that day.

"Robin, let's go into the living room and finish our studying" Regina gave a death glare to her boyfriend.

"Will you be staying for dinner Robin?" Cora asked as her daughter and boyfriend as they made their way for the living room.

"Yes thank you" Robin simply answered.

"Make sure you ring your mother and tell her you're having dinner here" Cora yelled after the blue eyed man.

"Okay" Robin yelled back.

 **OQOQOQ**

The next day Robin and Regina were sitting on the campus grass while they were having their lunch. Surprisingly for an October day the weather wasn't bad, it was a nice day.

Emma made her way over to the two love birds and set down beside them.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen much of you lately" Regina asked her blonde friend.

"Hanging out with my boyfriend" Emma just answered as she picked a grape of Regina's lunch plate.

"Neal?" Regina questioned with a quick glance in Robin's direction.

"Of course" Emma simply said as she took another grape from her friend's plate.

"Really... I saw him yesterday and he said that he was looking for you" Regina then said.

"Those grapes are nice" Emma just said standing up.

"On a healthy kick now! Are you?" Regina raised a brow at her blonde friend.

Emma wasn't really a fruit person, she would rather have a grilled cheese instead of fruits.

"What? I m in the mood for some. I'm gonna see if there's any left" Emma said quickly and left the two love birds alone as she headed for the canteen.

"I can't believe she just lied to my face" Regina wasn't pleased.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned as he moved to sit behind his love letting her lean back against his chest.

"Robin don't act like you don't know" Regina turned her head so she could look at her love.

"I'm sorry" Robin apologized then gave her a peck to the lips.

"How long have you known?" Regina then asked her boyfriend.

"A couple of weeks" Robin answered truthfully as he ran his fingers through her jet black hair that ran past her shoulders.

"Robin, were they together at Ruby's party?" Regina asked.

"Yes" Robin told the truth again as he wasn't going to lie to her.

"But I thought he was grounded then" Regina said not as a question.

"He was, but I think he sneaked out. Has Emma not said anything to you about them?" Robin answered and then asked her.

"No... I've giving up asking her where she was that night, I think she hasn't told me because Ruby is also my friend and she doesn't want to put me in that position" Regina said. **'** Well that is what she was hoping **'**

"It's not right, I told him he should tell Ruby before they get caught... And they will eventually" Robin then said.

"I know" Regina just said and turned her head to kiss her love again. "So what are you doing for your birthday next week?" Regina then asked him as she changed the subject.

"Well as you know, my birthday is on Halloween so my mum wants me to have a Halloween party" Robin chuckled at that.

"Oh great, so I'm gonna have to dress up."

"I'm afraid so" Robin said as he brushed aside dark hair from his love s neck and placed a kiss there.

"Do you think my mother would let me stay on your birthday?" Regina asked with a hopeful look.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Robin asked placing another kiss to her neck.

"Yes" Regina whispered as she felt his lips brush along her neck.

"You could ask her, and ask Zelena and Walsh if they would like to come. I think your mother would relax more knowing that Zelena would be there" Robin whispered in her ear as he peppered kisses from her ear and down to the pulse point on her neck that he knows drives her mad.

"What about your parents? They'll be there" Regina moaned out.

"No they won't, I'll be eighteen, so they're trusting me to keep the house in one piece" Robin laughed placing another kiss to his love's neck.

"Break it up you two" they heard a deep voice coming from behind them.

They both jumped apart and looked behind them to see Mr. Gold staring at them both.

"Sorry, Sir" Robin said standing up and taking Regina by the hands to help her up.

"Shouldn't you two be in class? If I'm not mistaken the bell went off" The teacher looked at his pocket watch "Six and a half minutes ago."

 **'** God, he s so precise. **'** Regina had to roll her eyes at that.

"We have a free period" Regina then spoke up telling him the truth.

"Well stop making-out like a bunch of horny teenagers and go to the library and get some studying in" Gold said in a stern voice.

"We are horny teenagers" Robin mumbled to himself and Regina laughed at hearing his mumble.

"What was that?" Gold questioned as he heard Robin mumble something.

"I said no problem sir" Robin said louder holding back his laughter.

The teacher told them to run along and to stay out of trouble, and as the two teenagers walked away they couldn't help but giggle to themselves.

 **...**  
 ***** _Week Eight_ *****  
 **...**

The next week and it was a couple of days before Robin's birthday, and they were up in Regina's room in a lip lock when a knock came on her bedroom door and then the door opened causing them to spring apart.

"Regina, you know the rule. Boys in the room, the door stays open" Her father said as he pushed the door opened all the way.

"It's just Robin daddy, he's been in my room a million times before" Regina said.

"Yes and now you two are together, so the door is staying open." Her father was serious.

"Okay" Regina just said as her father turned to leave.

"Regina" her sister called as she entered the brunette's bedroom just as her father left.

"Did you ask her Lenny?" Regina asked her red haired sister.

"Ask who what?" Robin was confused.

"I did" Zelena just said as she ignored Robin's question.

"And what did she say?" Regina asked her sister another question still not answering Robin.

"I need to talk to you both" Zelena then said as she closed the bedroom door.

"Oh no" Regina just said as she knew this would come.

"What's going on?" Robin was still confused as he looked from Regina to Zelena.

"Get ready for the sex talk Robin" Regina said in frustration.

"Oh" was all Robin said with a little chuckle.

"Look Regina, mother said that you can stay the night with Robin on his birthday as long as I give you this talk" Zelena said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Yes Regina had asked her sister to ask her mother if she could stay the night with Robin on his birthday, because she wanted to avoid this chat not realizing that she was going to get it from her sister.

"Zelena, I'm seventeen and I know about the birds and the bees" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Robin, you are more experienced than Regina-" Zelena started ignoring her sister's comment.

"Oh my god Zelena, really?" Regina cut her sister off.

"Zelena" Robin said as he placed a hand on Regina's hand then continued "Nothing is going to happen if Regina doesn't want anything to happen, that I can promise. I am not going to ever do anything she is not ready for".

"Do you have condoms?" The red haired questioned the blue eyed man.

"Kill me, kill me now" Regina threw her hands up and covered her face with embarrassment.

Robin laughed at his girlfriend then answered Zelena's question "Yes. I do."

"Good because you better use them" Zelena warned her sister's boyfriend.

"I only asked if I could stay the night, we're not planning on having sex" Regina almost yelled at her sister.

"Look Regina, I'm just looking out for you. You have a lot of life ahead of you, and I just don't want you making any mistakes" her sister simply said.

Regina opened her mouth to say something else when Robin spoke first "Regina it's okay... Zelena is just worried about you".

"Thank you Robin" Zelena gave the blue eyed man a thank you smile.

After Zelena left, Regina turned to her boyfriend and said "Robin when I told you that I wanted to stay the night I wasn't talking about-"

"I know" he cut her off and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"But you said that you already have condoms, I'm sorry but I just don't know if I'm-"

"Ok Regina stop" Robin placed his hands to her cheeks "They re-" he cleared his throat "leftovers."

"Leftovers?... Oh you mean with Marian."

"Yes" Was his answer "You okay with that?"

"Yes well... I knew you must have been sleeping with her. She was your girlfriend."

Robin was about to reply when Emma came to her bedroom door. "Regina? Can we talk?" The blonde asked with tears shining in her eyes.

"Of course" Regina said then turned to her boyfriend "Robin, I think it s time for you to head home now." Regina said as she knew that this was coming, but she didn't think it would take this long.

"I'll call you later" Robin said in understanding he gave her a kiss and said goodbye to them both.

Emma walked into her room and shut the door. She sat nervously on the bed beside Regina and didn't say anything, then she stood up and paced the floor in front of her friend as her tears started to fall "I really screwed up this time Regina."

"Emma, it's not that bad... like I know seeing Killian behind Neal's and Ruby's back is bad but-"

"That's not the problem" Emma couldn't contain her tears.

 **'** It was like a flood now **'** Regina was thinking.

"Emma wh-" Regina was really confused, if her cheating on her boyfriend wasn't the problem, then what was it.

"I'm pregnant." Emma fell to the floor in tears.

Regina jumped up and sank to the floor as she held her friend while she broke down in tears "Oh Emma" was all the dark haired brunette could say.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Thank you all so much for the follow's, faves, and the lovely review's. Please keep them_ **(** _review's_ **)** _coming ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 (October) Robin's Birthday

**_*WARNING*_**

 _A slight mention of rape. I promise that it's nothing to graphic and it only last's for a couple lines_

 _Thank you_ ***OQFaith*** _for the beta 3 xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

"Are you sure?" Regina asked as her and Emma were sat on the bed.

"I- I took a test" the blonde sobbed out.

"Emma... I'm sorry, but I have to ask... Is it Killian's?" Regina asked her friend.

"No It's Neal's" The blonde answered then cried out "I- I was about to break up with him Regina Killian an and I were about to tell Ruby and Neal."

"When did it happen?" Regina asked another question.

"That party we went to just before school started, that's when it happened. We were really drunk and forgot to wear a condom, and I was so hung over the next day and I forgot to take my pill."

"Emma-" Regina started.

"I know ok" Emma cut her off and started to cry again "You don't have to tell me how stupid I am, I already know."

"I wasn't-"

"You had that look that you get whenever I do anything stupid."

"I was just going to ask you, does anyone else know?"

"I told Killian" Emma answered simply "he said he loves me and that no matter what I decide, he'll stick with me."

"What about Neal? I'm not saying that you should stay with him just because you're pregnant, but he does deserve to know" she said while thinking if Robin knew, after all Robin was Killian's brother.

"I know." Was all the blonde replied.

 **...**

 _ ***The day before Robin's Birthday***_

Regina arrived at her boyfriend's house and his mother sent her straight up to his bedroom.

"How many times have you watched that video?" She questioned him as he sat at his study desk in front of his laptop with the brunette on the screen.

"Can you blame me? You're a beautiful singer" Robin simply said as he got up and made his way over to where Regina stood and placed a kiss to her lips then led her over to sit on his bed. "Are you sure you're choosing the right profession?" he then added with a chuckle.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I'd rather save lives than sing" Regina said with a little laughter in her voice. "I didn't even know Killian was recording me" Regina then added with a blush on her cheeks as she watched herself on his computer.

"I don't think he was the only one recording you that day Regina, you're amazing" Robin smiled as he kissed her again.

"You're not that bad yourself" Regina told him with a sweet touch of their lips.

"I love you" Robin then said as he leaned his forehead and lightly rubbed the tip of his nose with hers and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

When the kiss broke Regina spoke "So are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in your costume" Robin said as he wiggled his eyebrows and then kissed his love again.

"I love you Robin, I really do" Regina confessed.

"And I you" Robin returned.

"God... Why didn't I tell you how I really felt when you told me you were in love with me" Regina then said and was about to kiss him again and he pulled back.

"You know... I have actually been meaning to ask you that" Robin really wanted to know.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Robin asked.

"Of losing you, you are my best friend Robin and I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all" Regina explained. "I'm sorry Robin, I should've told you the truth" Regina then added.

"It's okay, we are together now and that's all that matters" Robin was quick to forgive her as he also had the same fear. "So how long can you stay for?" He then asked.

"A couple of hours."

"Robin, your mother and I are heading out now. We won't be too late" Robin's father said as he appeared at his bedroom door.

"Okay, enjoy yourselves." Robin said simply.

"You two behave" his father then said.

"Bye dad!" Robin rolled his eyes at his father's statement.

They both lay on Robin's bed in each other's arms after they heard his parents leave. Regina had her head on his chest as his arms slid around her. Robin placed a kiss into her hair and whispered an 'I love you' to her.

Regina leaned up on her elbow so she could see him properly and repeated the same words back, then lowered her head so she could kiss him. "I never thanked you" Regina told him when their kiss broke.

"Thank me for what?"

"For what you did last week." Regina blushed as she remembered that explosive orgasm he had given her.

"You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure" Robin just said as he leaned his head up and kissed his love on the lips as his fingers raked through her dark locks.

"It was really good" she just said as she smiled into the kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Robin replied with a big smile on his face.

Regina smiled back to her love then kissed him again and ran her tongue along his lips and down his chin till she reached his neck and kissed him there, she then peppered soft kisses up to his ear and pulled his lobe into her mouth and started to suck.

"Regina" Robin moaned out as she sucked and placed kisses along his neck.

"Touch me Robin" she gave him permission.

Robin ran his hand up her side and it landed on her breast over her little strap top that she had on after taking off her jumper before they lay down together. "Is this ok?" He asked.

Regina put her hand on Robin's, over the one on her breast, and moved it back down her body reaching the hem of her top.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to be sure as he knew what she was asking him to do.

"Touch me" She simply repeated as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Robin moved his hand up to her breast. "Can I take it off?" Robin then asked as her top had clung to her like a second skin and he didn't have much room to move.

"Okay" Regina replied kissing him again.

"You sure?"

Regina stopped kissing him and moved to kneel up on the bed as she pulled her top up and over her head.

"Hold that thought" Robin just said as he jumped up and made his way over to his bedroom door.

"Robin wh-" Regina started to say then stopped herself as she saw him locking his door.

"Killian might be home soon" he just said.

The last thing he wanted was for his brother to enter his room and see Regina without her top on. Yes she did still have her bra on but he still didn't want his brother seeing her like that.

Robin made his way back over to his love and crawled up over her and kissed her with pure heat as his hand landed on her bra covered chest, he gently squeezed and massaged her breast as his mouth made its way to her neck.

"Kiss me" Regina moaned out as she arched her back loving the feel of his hand on her.

Robin moved back to her mouth and kissed her "No Robin" Regina mumbled into his mouth.

Robin quickly stopped his movements and looked at her in the eyes and was about to tell her that he was sorry, as he was going too far when Regina spoke again "kiss me" she repeated as she pulled the cup of her bra down revealing her naked breast to him for the first time.

Robin gazed at her naked breast and that rosy nipple and he just wanted to take that succulent breast into his mouth.

"Regina" Robin was about to ask again if she was sure about this as he gazed into her dark eyes.

Regina didn't say anything she just moved her hand to the back of his head and guided him to her bare breast. Robin ducked his head and took her nipple into his mouth letting out a moan as he sucked and softly bit down. **'** _God he was in heaven_ **'**

"Robin" Regina moaned as she pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, she wanted to feel his flesh on hers.

Robin pulled away long enough just for her to pull his tee over his head and Robin quickly attached his mouth back to her bare breast as his hand massaged her other breast that was still covered.

"Regina my love" Robin moaned into her breast "Can I take your bra off?" He asked.

"Yes" She just answered.

"Yes" Robin returned.

"Yes, take it off" Regina quickly replied.

Robin reached his hand behind his love's back and unhooked her bra and removed it in one swift motion. Robin looked at her now topless in front of him and said "Regina you are so fucking beautiful, so sexy" he just said as his mouth then attached back to her breast with his hand on her other one.

"Robin" Regina moaned out as she felt him take her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked and softly scraped his teeth over the rosy peak. Regina ran her hands through his hair and then softly scraped her nails down his back while moaning out her boyfriend's name feeling the heat growing between her legs.

The hand that Robin had massaging her breast slid around to her back as he arched her back pulling her closer to him as he then switched breasts performing the same act as he did on the other.

"Robin" Regina moaned again, a little louder this time. God the way he was making her feel at this moment, she didn't want it to stop, she wanted more.

Regina slid her hands into Robin's sweat-pants and ran her hands over his ass giving his cheeks a squeeze as she rocked her hips into his feeling how much he wanted her. **'** _God he was so hard_ **'**

"Fuck Regina" Robin moaned as he was growing harder with her pushing her hips up towards his and rubbing his growing cock. "Regina, we have to stop this" Robin said removing himself from her as they were getting too hot and heavy. **'** _She's not ready, you idiot_ **'** Robin was mentally kicking himself.

God he wanted her, he wanted her so bad but he didn't want her regretting anything afterwards.

"Robin" was all Regina said as she set up in the bed with a confused look on her face.

"Regina you're not ready for this" was all he said.

"What if I am" Regina simply said.

"Regina not too long ago you told me you weren't ready and I respect that, when we decide to make love it will be better than this".

"How can it get much better than this? Robin we re alone" Regina just said.

"My parent's could come home at any minute, Regina I want your first time to be special and this" he gestured around his bedroom "is not how I want your first time to be."

"Okay fine" Regina just said getting off the bed "I should go" she then added as she picked up her bra and proceeded to put it on. "I guess that I'm just not experienced enough for you. Maybe I should have slept with Daniel, at least then I'd know what I'm doing" she then added feeling embarrassed with herself, she thought he had wanted her.

"Regina love" Robin said taking her hand in his "don't take this the wrong way. I want to be with you, I do... I just want it to be perfect and to not have to rush. Your first time should be special" Robin tried to explain.

Regina didn't say anything, she just pulled her hand from his and continued to get dressed **'** _God I'm so stupid_ **'** she mumbled to herself as she was still feeling embarrassed.

"Regina... Please look at me" Robin begged as she was now putting her shoes on.

Regina then turned and looked at her boyfriend. Robin took her hand in his again then spoke "I want to be with you-"

"It's okay Robin I understand. You're right, I guess I just got caught up in the moment" Regina simply said as she cut him off knowing that he was right, she did want her first time to be romantic and for them not to get interrupted if his parents were to come home.

"Please don't leave yet?" Robin almost begged.

"I think it's better if I do."

After Robin walked his girlfriend out to her car and kissed her goodbye, he told her that he would see her tomorrow. Robin had watched as she drove away and made her way home.

Robin made his way upstairs after Regina left. He needed to get rid of the erection that his girlfriend had left him with, and when he was striped down to only his boxer briefs he crawled under the covers of his bed and slid his hand into his boxers and took a hold of his hard cock and gently stroked himself.

He started to pull and pump his member harder and faster as Regina invaded his mind. Those soft round perfect breasts and those rosy hard nipples was all he could think about as he came by his own hand with Regina's name on his lips.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina woke up the next morning with her phone ringing on her nightstand. Her voice was dry and her eyes were blurry with tiredness after being woken up so early, she was barely able to see the name on her phone screen but she answered anyways.

 **-"** _Hello_ **"-**

 **-"** _Good morning Milady_ **"-** An all too familiar voice spoke on the other side.

 **-"** _Milady_ **"-** Regina gave a chuckle into the phone **-"** _You haven't called me that in a very long time_ **"-**

 **-"** _You remember that?_ **"-** He asked hopeful.

 **-"** _At our first day at school you called me milady_ **"-**

 **-"** _So you do remember?_ **"-** it wasn't a question.

 **-"** _Of course I do_ **"-**

 **-"** _So... you okay?_ **"-** Robin then asked.

 **-"** _It's 8 o'clock in the morning, why are you ringing me so early?_ **"-** Regina only replied.

 **-"** _I'm sorry babe, I just wanted to see if you're okay_ **"-** Robin answered as he knew that she felt embarrassed over what happened the night before.

 **-"** _Robin... It's okay, I know why you rejected me_ **"-** Regina simply replied.

 **-"** _Baby I didn't reject you, after you left Killian was home a half an hour later and then my parents were home shortly after him_ **"-** Robin tried to reassure his love that he did want to be with her **-"** _I love you Regina_ **"-**

 **-"** _I love you too_ **"-** Regina then returned with a smile.

 **-"** _Are we okay?_ **"-** Robin asked with worry in his voice.

 **-"** _Yes... I'm just feeling a little_ **"-** Regina started.

 **-"** _Embarrassed, I know_ **"-** Robin cut his love off.

 **-"** _Actually, I was going to say stupid_ **"-**

 **-"** _You don't have to be Regina, you weren't the only one caught up in the moment_ **"-** He then added.

 **-"** _I guess, I just wish I was better at this_ **"-** Regina spoke the truth.

 **-"** _I don't_ **"-**

 **-"** _What? Why?_ **"-** Regina was confused.

 **-"** _Because I want to be your first_ **"-** Robin answered truthfully.

 **-"** _You will be_ **"-** Regina just said as she smiled into the phone. **-"** _So at what time do you want me over at tonight?_ **"-** She then asked changing the subject.

 **-"** _Well everyone will be arriving around 8ish_ **"-**

 **-"** _Ok, I'll come over a bit earlier_ **"-**

 **-"** _Okay, I'll see you then. I love you_ **"-**

 **-"** _I love you too_ **"-**

After that they both said goodbye and hung up the phone.

 **OQOQOQ**

Later that day Regina and her sister were sitting in the brunette's bedroom as they were waiting for Emma to arrive so the three of them could get ready for the party together.

"He was right to stop Regina" Zelena simply said to her little sister after Regina had confided to her about what had happened the night before, when Regina had stayed quiet Zelena spoke again "Babe, just the other day you were telling him that you didn't know if you were ready or not, and then you were feeling ready, you can kind of see where he was coming from"

"I know, but how could I've been so stupid" Regina said to her sister "Zelena" Regina had tears falling "I could feel how much he wanted me, and he just stopped".

"Because he loves you Regina, he knew you weren't ready" Zelena wiped her sister's falling tears and then wrapped her arms around her giving her a tight hug.

"I'm a tease, Daniel was right. I get a fella hard for me and then I push them away" Regina rambled into her sister's shoulder as she was still held by her big sister.

"Hey Regina no" Zelena said as she broke the embrace and looked her little sister in the eyes "you didn't push him away, he stopped you. You're not a tease" the redhead tried to reassure her little sister.

"That's not what Daniel says" Regina simply replied with more tears.

"Fuck Daniel, he's a dickhead" Zelena almost yelled.

Regina gave a watery laugh at her sister's statement. Before Regina could say anything else they heard the doorbell ring. Regina quickly wiped at her tears then said to her sister "Emma, doesn't know anything about this."

"Regina... I would never tell anyone what we talk about, not even Walsh" Zelena reassured her sister. "Has she told Neal yet?" Zelena then asked wanting to know if Emma had told her **'** _still_ **'** boyfriend about her pregnancy.

"No, not yet, but don't start asking her questions about it because she's still not ready."

"Does she know I know?" The redhead asked.

"Yes I told her I told you-" Regina started then stopped as she heard Emma approach her bedroom door.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked as she glanced from Zelena and back to her best friend.

"Yep, everything's fine."

Emma just left it at that because she knew her best friend and her sister were talking about her, and she knew that if she was to question them it would bring up questions about her pregnancy and she didn't want to start talking about it now.

"So who you guys dressing up as?" Emma then asked.

"Well Robin and I decided to dress up as Robin Hood and The Evil Queen from once upon a time" Regina laughed as she had remembered practically begging Robin to dress up as her two favorite characters on TV.

"You're dressing as the evil queen" Emma said not as a question.

"Yes I am" Regina simply answered.

"You are going to wear a dress like Lana Parrilla wears as the evil queen?" Emma was skeptic.

"Well obviously not as fabulous as hers, but yeah" Regina simply answered. "Who are you dressing as?" Regina then questioned.

"Jane"

"Who's dressing as Tarzan?" Regina asked knowing that it would be Killian as Neal was working tonight.

"So Zelena, who are you dressing as" Emma asked the redhead as she ignored her friend's question.

"Walsh and I decided to dress up as Aladdin and princess Jasmine" Zelena answered with a wide smile.

The three girls got ready into their outfits then made their way down the stairs to head off to the party.

Regina was wearing a skin tight red dress that clung to her as a second skin. It lowered a bit around her neck line, just showing a little bit of cleavage, just the swell of her breasts.

She couldn't wait for Robin to see it on her.

Emma had a little forest green mini skirt on and a tiny forest green top that only covered her breasts **(** _she was glad that she wasn't showing any signs of being_ _pregnant yet_ **)**. She was also wearing a wig as Jane's hair was brown not blonde.

Zelena wore a baby blue pair of hot pants **(** _yeah she knows that Jasmine never wore hot pants, but she had really wanted to impress her new boyfriend_ **)** she also wore a short tight baby blue belly top with long sleeves and she also had a wig on as Princess Jasmine also had dark hair.

Then they were all set.

As the three made their way down the stairs Cora appeared at the bottom of the stairs and took a picture.

"Really mother?" Zelena said as the flash nearly blinded them.

"Henry look, they're beautiful" Cora called to her husband as she took another picture with her camera.

"Mom, it's not prom" Regina then spoke as she blocked her eyes from the blinding light. **'** _This is only Halloween. God, I can only imagine what she's going to be like_ _when I go to prom_ **'** Regina thought to herself.

"I know, but you guys look wonderful" Cora just replied.

The three girls left after Cora took about a dozen more pictures blinding the three girls in the process.

When they arrived at Robin's Killian answered the door topless and only wearing a short forest green skirt with a pair of forest green shorts underneath so he wouldn't reveal anything **'** _Manly_ **'**.

"So who are you meant to be?" Regina asked looking him up and down, not really needing an answer as she already knew who he was as she took a quick glance at her best friend.

"Walsh is in the livingroom" Killian just said ignoring Regina as he spoke to her sister. "Robin's upstairs" he then added, this time speaking to the brunette.

"Thank's" was all Regina said as she headed for the stairs while Zelena headed for the living room to greet her boyfriend leaving Killian and Emma at the front door alone.

"Swan... you look-" Killian started as it was just him and the blonde teenager left at the front door.

"I know" Emma replied with a blush.

"Where's Neal?"

"He has to work tonight" Emma answered "Where's Ruby?" She then added with a question.

"She'll be here later" Killian frowned as he laced his fingers with the blonde s.

"Killian" Emma warned.

"So you gonna come in" Killian just asked not as a question.

"Okay" Emma just said bowing her head as she pulled a long strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Come with me" Killian just said as he pulled the blonde into the house.

"Killian... We can't" Emma protested.

"We have time" was all Killian said as he pulled Emma into a room that was under the stairs.

"Where are we?" Emma questioned as she took in her surroundings.

"Utility room" Killian simply answered then quickly attached his lips to the blonde's.

"Killian" Emma spoke as the heated kiss broke "we can't keep doing this".

"I know" Killian simply said as he placed his forehead to the blonde's.

"What are we going to do?" Emma wanted to know. "I still have to tell Neal that I'm pregnant Killian."

"I know" Killian moved a hand up and gently pulled off her wig and ran his fingers into her long blonde locks. "But all I know" Killian brushed his lips to Emma's, then continued after his lips left hers, his forehead still touching the blonde's "is that I love you Swan, and as much as I try It seems that I can't stay away from you" Killian confessed as he brushed his lips to Emma's again.

Emma attached her lips to Killian's "I love you too" she spoke into his mouth.

Killian deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist pulling her body closer to his and Emma's arms slid up his bare chest and around his neck pulling him in deeper.

Emma broke the kiss with a startle "Did you hear that?" She questioned.

"Hear what?"

"Ssshhh" Emma shushed the dark haired teenager.

"People are starting to arrive" Killian then said as he heard people talking on the other side of the room that he and the blonde where in.

"What are we going to do?" Emma questioned in a panic "We re gonna be stuck here."

"Emma relax" Killian whispered trying to calm the blonde down "call Regina" Killian just said.

"Regina" Emma raised a brow.

"She's your best friend, she'll help us get out of here" Killian hoped.

"She's not going to forgive me for this, she may know about us... But for me to ask her to do this, to help us... She won t be happy" Emma confessed in a bit of a stammer.

"Emma I'd ring Robin if I had my phone, but I don't" the dark haired teenager simply said. Killian had gotten Robin a new phone for his birthday and he had a knew number and Killian didn't know it by heart.

"Okay" was all Emma said as she took her phone from her clutch and dialed her best friend's number.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina made her way up the stairs to her boyfriend's room leaving her blonde haired friend at the door with Killian.

"Robin" Regina called as she arrived outside her boyfriend's bedroom.

The door opened for the dark haired teenager and Robin stood on the other side. As soon as he set eyes on his girlfriend he froze on the spot at how stunning she looked in her skin tight red dress.

"Regina, you... You look stunning" Robin stammered as he couldn't get over just how tight her dress was. "So beautiful" he then added.

"Thank you" Regina simply said brushing a piece of falling hair that had fell from her little pony-tail behind her ear.

Robin pulled her into his room and quickly shut the door, he then pressed his love up against his bedroom door and attached his lips to her full red ones.

"You're so beautiful" Robin spoke into her mouth.

"I told you dressing as the **'** _Evil Queen_ **'** would have some benefits" Regina chuckled when their heated kiss broke.

"Well... I must say... You do her justice" Robin attached his lips to his love's neck quickly finding her pulse point. "So fucking beautiful" he then mumbled.

"Robin" Regina called out.

"Humm" Robin hummed as his mouth was still attached to her neck.

"I want tonight to be the night."

"Are you sure?" Robin broke away from her neck so he could look at her "Regina... You don't have to, I'm quite happy to just sleep beside you and to hold you in my arms." He then said as he was telling the truth.

"Yes I'm sure... I love you Robin and I want to be with you tonight" Regina simply answered.

"Gods Regina I love you so much" Robin said as he kissed his love again "But Regina I wasn't lying... I will wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready" Regina simply said without hesitation.

"Well then I will make tonight special for you, just how your first time is meant to be" Robin just said as he kissed his love again.

Their kiss was broken with the ringing of Regina's phone.

"It's Emma" Regina said with a confused look as they arrived to the party together.

 **-"** _Regina_ **"-**

 **-"** _Hey Em, what's up?_ **"-** Regina asked her friend.

Silence happened on the other end of the phone and Regina thought that her friend had hung-up until she heard a tussle **-"** _Regina, we need your help_ **"-** Killian spoke.

"Robin... It's for you" Regina just said handing the phone to her boyfriend as she didn't want anything to do with what she was expecting to happen. She headed for the stairs with Robin behind her with the phone to his ear.

 **-"** _Hello_ **"-** Robin had a confused look as he spoke into Regina's phone.

 **-"** _Robin_ **"-** Killian whispered **-"** _Were stuck in the utility room, and we can't get out without anyone seeing us_ **"-**.

 **-"** _For fuck s sake Killian... Why are you dragging me into this_ **"-** Robin asked not as a question.

 **-"** _Sorry mate... We did ring Regina, but she just... Well she past the phone onto you... So_ **"-** Killian was saying then stopped as he heard another voice speaking.

"Hey, Is Killian around?" Ruby asked as Robin and Regina reached the bottom of the stairs.

 **-"** _I'll sort something out, stay where you are_ **"-** Robin quickly said then hung-up his girlfriend's phone just as Ruby approached him.

"Hey Ruby, I... I think Killian's out in the garden" Robin lied in a bit of a stammer "let's get a drink and then we'll check" Robin was cursing his brother at this moment, he hated having to lie to his friend **(** _but Killian is his brother_ **)** so he lied to his friend for his brother.

Regina watched as Robin walked into the kitchen with her friend while silently cursing Emma and Killian.

When all was clear, Regina made her way over to the door under the stairs and opened it.

"Regina... Thank you" Emma just said.

"Whatever" was all she said as she walked away from her friend.

"Regina-" Emma started.

"Emma you're in enough of a mess at the moment, and now you go into a storage closet to make out."

"Well it's not like she can get pregnant again" Killian joked.

"Killian" Emma glared at her... Well whatever he was to her.

Regina just left them not wanting to get into anything heavy tonight as it was Robin's birthday and she didn't want to ruin his 18th. She walked out to the garden and saw her love, and she just couldn't **(** _no matter how hard she tried_ **)** she just couldn't take her eyes from the love of her life.

"Ruby, Killian's inside" Regina just said as her eyes never left Robin's.

Ruby made her way back into the house to see her boyfriend.

"Robin" Regina called as she made her way over to her love.

"Yes my love" Robin simply said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

"About tonight-" Regina started.

"We don't have to do anything" Robin simply said.

"No Robin I want to, It's just that... Well It's just" Regina was stammering.

"Regina what is it?" Robin questioned.

"I don't... Know what... to do" Regina confessed in another stammer.

"Regina it'll be okay" Robin reassured her.

"I just-" Regina started.

"Baby, nobody knows what they're doing on their first time... I know I didn't" Robin simply said as he gently kissed his love on the lips, then added "I'll help you".

"I love you Robin" was all she said as she planted a kiss to his lips.

Robin didn't need to repeat her words back, she already knows how he feels about her.

Robin wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her body closer to his as Regina's arms slid up and around his neck, their lips still attached with his tongue sliding into his love's mouth with him deepening the kiss.

Regina let out a moan into Robin's mouth as her hands ran through his hair landing on the nape of his neck. Robin then ran his hands up her back pulling her even closer. **(** _If that was even possible_ **)**

"Robin" Regina mumbled into his mouth.

Robin softly broke their heated kiss then pecked her lips again, then a second and then a third time before he leaned back so ocean blue could meet dark chocolate brown.

"You wanna see your present" Regina asked not as a question as she gave a quick kiss to her love.

"Of course"

"Okay... It's in my car" Regina just said with a huge smile on her face as she brushed a falling lock behind her ear. "I'll be right back" Regina said still with that big smile on her face.

"I'll be here" Robin just said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina made her way back into the house, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the utility room under the stairs.

"What the hell?" Regina was annoyed.

"Sorry Regina, but I need to talk to you" Her friend pleaded.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" Regina then asked in a calming voice.

"I don't know" Emma had tears.

"What about Neal? Emma you haven't even told him yet" Regina was a bit annoyed.

"I'm going to tell him, Regina I just need a little more time" the blonde pleaded with tears.

"And what about Ruby? Have you even thought about her?... Emma she's our friend and she doesn't deserve this" Regina tried to reason with her best friend.

"Of course I have Regina... but I love him" Emma's tears were now falling.

"Then you know what you have to do" Regina told her friend "you can't keep doing this Emma, it's not right" Regina then tried to make her friend see sense as what she was doing was wrong.

"I don't want to hurt him" Emma sobbed.

"Emma" Regina moved closer to the blonde and took her hands in hers then spoke again "no matter what way this plays out... Someone is going to get hurt."

"I know." Emma sobbed as she wiped at her falling tears.

"I have to go Emma, I told Robin I was getting his present from the car" Regina explained. "Are you okay?" Regina then asked as her friend still hadn't said anything.

"Yeah I'm fine... Go" Emma then finally spoke.

"You sure?" Regina was worried for her friend.

"Yeah... I just... gotta figure out how to tell him" Emma replied.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina made her way out of the utility room after Emma had assured her that she was okay. She made her way to the front door and as soon as she stepped outside someone grabbed her and pulled her around to the side of the house.

"Hey beautiful."

"What do you want Daniel?" Regina asked in annoyance.

"Now now, don't be like that" Daniel just said with a sly smile as he brushed his thumb across her full red lips.

"I have to go" Regina just said walking away from him.

Daniel grabbed her by the waist pulling her back to him.

"Ouch!... Daniel" Regina almost shouted as he had grabbed the dark haired brunette a little too hard digging his fingertips into her.

"So you and Jones, are you serious?" Daniel asked Regina as he roughly pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body flush to the seventeen year old.

"Daniel" Regina warned as she shoved him away.

Daniel grabbed Regina by the wrists and pushed her back to the wall "You didn't answer my question" Daniel's face was red with anger.

"Daniel, you're hurting me" Regina had tears pooling in her dark orbs as his grip tightened around her wrists.

"You are meant to be mine Regina" Daniel said with anger.

Daniel pulled at Regina's dress, pulling it up, Regina shouted with tears falling "No... Stop."

Daniel not listening grabbed both her hands with one of his and pinned them over her head as he continued to pull her dress up.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this" was all Daniel said as he then slid his free hand up her dress.

"No... Please, no" Regina started to scream and was stopped by Daniel's lips on hers.

"Get the fuck away from her" someone shouted as they dragged Daniel away from Regina.

Regina ran into the arms of her savour, tears streaming down her face, as Daniel had ran off.

"Did he-"

"No... You got here on time" Regina was still crying.

"Let's get you to Zelena" he said as he was still holding her close.

"No... You know what, I think I'm just going to head home" Regina just said as she broke her embrace with said man.

"Regina you shouldn't be driving... Not when you're upset like this" he tried to reason.

"I'm fine Walsh... And thank you, and just tell Zelena that I'll see her tomorrow" was all Regina said as she left her sister's boyfriend and made her way to her car so she could go home.

 **OQOQOQ**

Half an hour later Regina was still sitting in her car clutching her steering wheel, **(** _still outside Robin's_ **)** she couldn't leave him, it was his birthday, and his first with her as his girlfriend. She couldn't do it, but she couldn't go back in. **(** _She was thorn_ **)**

"Hey babe" a voice spoke as they opened the passenger door and climbed into the car. "You okay?" The concerned person then asked.

"Walsh told you" it wasn't a question.

"Of course he did, I'm his girlfriend" Zelena simply said with a smile as she nudged her little sister's shoulder.

"I want to go home... But I can't leave Robin wondering why I left" Regina was conflicted.

"Regina babe, you know that you have to tell him about this."

"I know... but Robin will want to go straight after him."

"He will want to but he won't, because he will not want to leave you alone."

"I just don't know how to tell him about this".

"Robin loves you Regina" Zelena said.

"He'll kill Daniel" Regina then said as she knows how much Robin loves her and he wouldn't stand for someone hurting her.

"Yeah... Maybe" Zelena laughed.

"Lenny"

"Regina... If I see Daniel again, I'm gonna fucking kill the prick" Zelena told the truth. "So... You gonna call Robin and tell him you're going home or are we just going to leave? Zelena asked her sister as she was willing to leave and go home with her without a word.

Regina had decided to stay, as she didn't want to just leave without telling her boyfriend. Zelena and Regina headed back into the house with Regina heading for the stairs, Zelena had told her that's where he was heading when she was leaving to see if her little sister was alright.

When she arrived at his door, she didn't knock or call his name, this time she just entered. She stopped in her tracks as she saw he was there filling the room with candles, and rose petals were displayed all over his bed.

"Regina" Robin was surprised as he walked over to her and gently pecked his love's lips.

"Robin... Erm..." Regina stammered.

"Baby this doesn't mean anything" Robin said as he gestured around his room "I told you, I'd be happy just holding you tonight" Robin reassured his love as he saw the panic in her face.

"No, it's not that" tears started to well "I have to tell you something".

 **OQOQOQ**

Thank you all sooo much for the follow's, favorite's and the lovely review's, they mean a lot x


	5. Chapter 5 (November)

_Thank you so much to the lovely ***OQFaith*** for beta reading this for me x_

 **OQOQOQ**

"I have to tell you something" Regina nervously said.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Robin was worried.

"Robin..." tears flowed.

She tried, she did. Regina wanted so much to not cry, and she did try to hold back her tears. And when that first tear fell from her eyelash... She... Well she couldn't stop the others from falling.

Robin wrapped his arms around his love in a tight embrace as she cried into the crock of his neck.

"Regina" Robin whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry" was all Regina said as she whispered back to her boyfriend.

They stayed like that (in a warm embrace) for what felt like hours when it was actually only minutes when Robin decided to speak.

"Regina... What happened? I mean you went to get me my present and then... Then you came back in tears and clearly very upset about something" Robin asked his love with a worried voice then quickly spoke again before Regina could answer "Is this too much, am I rushing things?" Robin asked two questions as he gestured around the room that had candles lit and rose petals displayed over his bed and the floor. **(** _Courtesy of his parent's back yard_ **)**

"No Robin, this is beautiful" more tears fell as she was now feeling guilty that **'** _the love of her life_ **'** thought she was upset over him.

"Talk to me Regina" Robin pleaded.

Regina cried to Robin as she had finally told him what had happened with Daniel until Walsh had come to her rescue.

"Regina, did he... Did he" Robin stammered out.

"No, but I think he would've if... if Walsh..." Regina cried some more as she trailed off with more tears falling.

"Ssshhh, it's okay" Robin just said hugging his love tighter whilst rubbing his hand up and down his girlfriend's back in a soothing way.

He was angry, No! He was beyond angry. He wanted to go and kill that fucking **'** SCUMBAG **'** for hurting his love like that, but she needed him right now. And he knew that, so leaving her whilst in tears was not an option.

"I'm sorry" Regina cried into her love's neck.

"Baby... You have nothing to be sorry about" Robin tried to reassure his love as he still held her in his arms.

"Yeah but-"

No!" Robin cut his love off knowing exactly what she was going to say "I told you Regina, I love you, and this" Robin gestured around the room again "this is nothing, I don't mind just holding you."

Tears ran down her face as she threw her arms around Robin's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace and whispering into his ear "I love you so much Robin."

A while later they were lying on his bed in each other's arms when she finally broke the silence "I think we should get back to the party, we've been gone for a while."

"No. I'll just go down and tell them that I'm not feeling well and that I'm going to head off to bed, and you and I can continue to cuddle." Robin simply said as he kissed his love on the crown of her head.

"Robin, it's your birthday." Regina tried to plead.

"And" Robin leaned over her as he was now standing up and placed a kiss to her lips "the only person I want to spend it with is in this room."

"You really going to trust Killian to keep things going smoothly" it wasn't a question.

"No" Robin laughed "I'm going to count on your fabulous sister and his secret girlfriend to make sure that the house is still standing in the morning" Robin rolled his eyes at the last part while thinking of Emma and Killian sneaking around.

After Robin had told Zelena what was happening, she was quick to say that she would take care of **'** kicking people out **'** **(** _her words_ **)** she would make sure everything was okay before she would leave. **(** _As in no stragglers left behind_ **)**

But she did draw a line as in helping to clean up, but Robin had said that that was okay, that he had Killian and Emma to help in the morning. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Emma was going to find a way to spend the night with his brother. **(** _So she could at least help_ **)**

Robin then made his way back to his bedroom after Zelena reassured him that she would clear the house out. Their parents weren't going to be home till the afternoon so that would give them enough time to clean up, well he hoped.

"You okay?" Robin couldn't help but be concerned about his love as he entered his bedroom.

"Did you sort out the party? Regina asked ignoring his question.

"Regina"

"I'm okay" Regina said, then she added "now that you're here."

Robin quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the blankets and pulled his love close to his body, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cuddle into him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked while placing a kiss into her hair.

"No" she just answered.

"It might be better if you do talk about it" he then said.

"I will, but just not yet."

"Ok, when you're ready." He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready yet.

"There is something though, that I would like to talk about." She leaned up on her elbow so she could look into his eyes.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything" he told her as he ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"It s about Emma, Killian and Neal."

"Ok" he just said with a confused look.

"Do you know?" Was all she asked.

"Yes I told you that I knew and that I was sorry for not telling you" he was still confused.

"I m not talking about them seeing each other behind Neal's back" was all she said as she stared into his eyes as if she was trying to read him.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"You really don t know?"

"Regina I m usually good at reading you, but now I honestly have no idea what you're getting at." He really was confused.

"Emma s pregnant."

"What?" Robin almost yelled.

"I thought Killian had told you."

"No, No he didn't. He's a fucking idiot, did he not use protection?"

"It s not his, it's Neal's" Regina told him.

"Oh my god can their situation get any more screwed up? And what's going to happen now? Is she still going to break up with Neal?"

"Yes, Emma told me that Killian said that he'll support her no matter what. Robin please don't tell them that I told you, I thought you knew and just didn't want to tell me."

"I would never keep something like that from you" Robin said simply.

"I'm sorry for thinking otherwise." She was feeling guilty for thinking that he had known and was keeping it from her, and that is just what she was doing herself. "And I'm also sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's ok. How's she doing about it all?" He asked then.

"She She's still Emma. She still has to tell Neal which she said she would soon, and she also has to tell her mother" Regina told him.

"I'd really hate to be her right now." Was all Robin said.

 **OQOQOQ**

The next morning Robin got up early to make a start on cleaning up, just in case his parents decided to come home early. **(** _He didn't trust Killian at all to have the_ _place cleaned_ **)**

"Robin"

"Regina, it's 6 o'clock in the morning, why are you awake?" Robin questioned as his girlfriend made her way into the living room wearing one of his shirts.

"What are you doing"? She wanted to know ignoring his question and asking one of her own.

"Well I wasn't going to rely on Killian to clean up" Robin chuckled as he was throwing some plastic cups into the trash bag he had in his hand.

Regina just smiled at that and started helping her love get rid of all the rubbish.

"Robin" Regina stopped his movements on the way to the trash cans.

"I got you a guitar, well not just any guitar, it's custom-made. I'm gonna be paying it off for the rest of my life, but I don't care cause you're worth it" Regina rambled.

"What?" Robin was confused.

"Your mum told mine that you were eyeing one up in the music store, and well you know my mother, she doesn't do anything by half" Regina then laughed "she went and got one custom-made for you.

"Regina you didn't have to-"

"Like I said, you're worth it" she cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." he said as he kissed her back.

"You just remember me when you're a big superstar like Ed Sheeran, okay?" Regina joked.

"I would never forget you, and besides you'd be standing beside me, hopefully with a ring on your finger."

"Are you proposing to me Mr. Jones?" Regina joked.

"Someday yes." he just said without hesitation.

"Well just so you know when that day does finally come... I'll be saying yes."

"I love you" he said as he kissed her on the lips again.

"And I you. But can you please promise me something?" Regina asked.

"Anything."

"When we re back in school Promise me that you ll stay away from Daniel?" She pleaded.

"Anything except that."

"Robin."

"Ok fine, but if he provokes me I'll deck him." Robin said simply.

"I know you're mad at him, but if you get into a fight you could get kicked out" Regina tried to plead with her blue eyed boyfriend.

"Ok... I won t do anything." Robin gave in "But I d love to." He added quickly.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _ ***Week Nine***_

The next week they were all back to school after their Halloween break.

Regina decided not to tell her parents what had happened with Daniel at the party, she had also begged her sister not to say anything, as she knew what her mother was capable of if her family got hurt in any way at all.

"You don't need to tell me to keep it quiet" Zelena had told her young sister with a smirk. **'** _I've got it sorted_ **'** she had whispered to herself.

Regina pulled up into the parking lot and parked her car beside a **'** _Big Yellow Bug_ **'** that she knew all too well.

Just as she opened her door Emma was there **(** _where the hell did she come from?_ **)** _she thought to herself as she hadn't seen her friend only her car._

"Did you hear?" Emma just said with a smile on her face.

"Hear what?" Regina was confused as she stepped out from her car.

"I'm sorry" Emma couldn't help the smile that was still on her face "I know it's not funny, but he's an asshole."

"Swan" Regina almost shouted "What the hell are you talking about"? Regina was annoyed.

"Daniel... He's in the hospital. Someone kicked the crap out of him, it's been all over Twitter and Facebook."

"Is he okay?" Regina asked as her talk with her sister came back to her.

"Yeah" Emma frowned "I think he has a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises, but sadly the prick is alright."

"Do they know who did it?" Regina was curious, but deep down she knew her sister had a hand in it.

"Yeah, apparently it was someone from the Rabbit Hole. And you and I know the assholes that come to that place so there is no way for them to catch the guy that has done it" Emma stated then quickly added in wonder "I wonder who it was."

"Yeah" The blonde's friend just said with a touch of a smile.

"What do you know?" Emma wanted to know.

"Nothing" Regina just said as she continued to walk to their art class.

"Regina" Emma called as she pulled her friend into an empty classroom I know you, tell me, what do you know?

"Okay, fine." Regina gave in "At Robin's party remember I said I was going to get Robin's present from my car?" Emma nodded as she remembered their talk in the utility room. "Well" Regina continued seeing her friend's nod "I bumped into Daniel... Well he actually grabbed me" she couldn't help it as tears started to form but she still continued, as she wanted her best girlfriend to know the truth "He- He... Tried to force himself on me" her tears now fell.

"What!?" Emma was pissed as she raised her voice.

"Walsh showed up and stopped him before he could do anything" she was quick to say as she wanted to put her friend's mind at ease.

"Does Zelena know about this" It wasn't a question as the blonde had a smirk on her face.

"By that smirk Emma, I think you already know she does."

"Did she do it?" The blonde really wanted to know.

"You and I both know that everybody that passes through town ends up in the Rabbit Hole, for some reason they tend to take a shine to her.". Regina laughed.

"Okay" Emma laughed also as she was now making her way out of the empty classroom "I think it's best I don't know, but what about Robin?"

"Yes he knows and he's also not very happy about it. He wants to kill him."

"I don t blame him, if Zelena hadn't taking care of it I would of." Her friend simply said.

"I don t think you're in any fit state to take care of it." Regina told her then asked "Have you told Neal or your mother yet?"

"No not yet" Emma answered truthfully "but don t worry I m going to tell them."

"When?"

"Soon." was all Emma said as they arrived at their class.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _ ***Week Ten***_

The next week things were the same with rumors going around school as to what had happened to Daniel, as he was beat up really bad and still in the hospital.

"Well... What do you think?" Regina asked her boyfriend as she exited her en-suite dressed in a tiny skirt and a little skin tight top that matched.

"Wow" was all Robin could say "Erm... How often do you have to wear that?" He wanted to know.

"I'm not too sure yet, I think three or maybe four times a week."

"Baby if your parents weren't down stairs right now, I'd be ripping that uniform off of your body"

"Robin, close your mouth I'm not the first cheerleader that you've seen in this outfit." Regina laughed as her boyfriend's eyes kept trailing up and down her form.

"Yes" Robin cleared his throat "but you are the only cheerleader that I want." Robin stood up and walked over to his love that was now standing in front of her full body mirror, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush to his "You're so beautiful."

"And you..." Regina turned in his arms "I can't wait to see you in your uniform."

"Hmmm" Robin just hummed and gave his love a kiss on the lips then said "I will be nowhere as sexy as you right now."

Regina laughed at that and wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another passion filled kiss.

"We should get going, the game starts in about an hour and Mary Margaret insists that we be early to do some warm-ups" Regina said with a frown not wanting to leave her boyfriend's embrace.

"Yeah David's the same." Robin also frowned also not wanting to leave his loves arm's. "How am I meant to concentrate on the game with you cheering on the sidelines looking oh so sexy in that uniform?"

Regina laughed at that, then took her boyfriend's hand as the two of them made their way down the stairs.

They finally headed off to the game where Robin was playing as a blocker for David while his girlfriend cheered on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders.

 _The Storybrooke Knight's won the game_ **24-10.**

 **OQOQOQ**

 _ ***Week Eleven***_

"Robin... We-we have to study" Regina moaned as her boyfriend's lips were attached to her neck as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Mmmm" Robin just mumbled into his love's neck.

"We have an exam tomorrow."

"You'll pass with flying colors" Robin simply said as he feathered kisses along his love's cheek to her neck again, quickly finding her pulse.

"Maybe... bu-but will you?" Regina almost stammered out loving his lips on her neck as she moved her head to the side giving him more access, even though she knew they had to stop.

"Hmm, you're probably right" Robin confessed as his head fell onto her shoulder admitting defeat.

They both had a math exam in the morning and they needed to pass it. Well of course Regina would pass, she is a straight A student whereas Robin is a C or a B student, and she didn't want him to fail.

"I'll make a deal with you" Regina started as she's seen her love's frown "You pass tomorrow and-" Regina leaned into her love and whispered something to his ear.

A big smile grew on Robin's face as his love's words.

"Are you serious?" Robin had to ask.

"Yes."

"You do know that you don't have to make a deal with me if you want me to do that, right?"

"Yes I know" Regina smirked "but if you don't pass you don't get to do it, well not yet anyways."

"I think... We should... Well we should just study now" Robin stammered out knowing what she was going to allow him to do. And he just went rock hard by thinking about what he was going to do to his love if he passed this exam.

"Yes I think we should" Regina gloated with victory.

So then that's what they did, they studied.

Once Robin left, Regina made her way up to her sister's bedroom as Zelena was getting ready for work.

"Hey babe, everything ok?" Zelena asked her sister as the brunette entered the red head's bedroom.

"So... Daniel's still in the hospital" Regina just said as she entered her sister's room.

"Really, Oh my" Zelena suppressed a laugh.

"Lenny..." Regina paused to clear her throat then continued "Did you put him there?"

"Regina, I'm like half his size" her red haired sister chuckled "How do you think I would have done it?"

"You got someone to do it."

"Regina I love you, and would never lie to you, so right now I'm gonna plead the 5th."

"Why?" Regina wanted to know why her sister wouldn't tell her anything.

"Because... The sheriff has been asking question's at the bar and it's best you don't know anything. But just to put your mind at ease, I promise it won't lead back to me... They've already left town Regina" Zelena explained to her little sister telling her that it was best that she didn't know anything. She did not want her sister to have to lie for her.

"But what if Daniel tell's them-"

"Daniel is not going to open his mouth about what he tried to do to you, because that will just make things bad for him. Trust me babe, everything will be ok."

"Okay... I trust you, but he might know that you plotted this" Regina spoke the truth with a worried tone.

"So... Regina he's not going to say anything."

"But-"

"Babe, if he mentions me at all, the sheriff is going to ask questions about why I was involved, and well... I don't think he would want them or anyone to know what he tried to do to you, because mother would find out, and do you think he would like to know that Cora knew that he had tried to rape her daughter?"

Regina just nodded at that knowing that if her mother knew what had happened, **(** _IT WOULD BE WORSE THAN WHAT ZELENA HAD DONE TO HIM_ **)** so Regina decided to give up asking questions and then just left it at that.

 **OQOQOQ**

The next day Regina arrived at school, Robin was waiting in the car park like he usually did for his love, well since they have become a couple. **(** _That is_ **)**

"Hello my love" Robin greeted as she exited her car.

"Hey!" She just said as they kissed.

"You ready?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah, I think I am" he simply answered.

"Well... If you pass, I have a little present for you."

"Yes I know, you told me."

"I did, didn't I?" Regina flirted as she placed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna pass." the young blue eyed adult said then asked "Do I have to get a specific grade, or just pass?"

"You just have to pass... And I really hope you do" Regina replied with desire in her eyes. "Because if you don't pass you know nothing will happen" she then added and kissed her love with hope.

She was so hoping that he would pass, as she really wanted this as much as he did.

Of course she would eventually let him do it, but if he failed his math exam she would have to fall through to teach him a lesson. And that lesson would be to study and not **'** _Make-Out_ **'** when they'd have an exam to study for.

"You're wicked" he said as they slowly broke the kiss.

"Not wicked dear... Evil." Regina chuckled as she kissed her love again.

"Gods I love you so much." Robin whispered into her ear as he embraced her when their lips parted.

"I love you too." Regina then returned as they made their way to their math class.

"Hey guys" Emma greeted as she came up behind her friends.

"You ok?" Regina asked seeing that her friend wasn't looking like herself. Regina has known Emma for a long time, hell... They lived together for months, and with the look on her friend's face she knew there was something wrong.

"Yeah" Emma answered with a nervous tone.

"Okay" Regina was not convinced. But they had arrived at Mr. Gold's class and he was already there so all three had to head into their class for their exam not been able to continue their **'** _chat_ **'**.

Mr. Gold liked testing his students, he would give you about a day's notice before he would spring a test on you. That way he would know if you were paying attention in class or not. Not having much time to study gave him an edge. He loved it, having that power over his students.

After class and as soon as they stepped outside Regina grabbed her best girlfriend by the arm and into the nearest bathroom leaving Robin behind looking really confused.

"What's wrong?" Regina questioned her friend.

"Killian and I... Have decided to tell Neal and Ruby" Emma broke out as she held her tears at bay.

"Oh... Okay, and are you going to tell him you're pregnant?" Regina wanted to know.

 **OQOQOQ**

Friday came and their math exams were handed out as they left their class.

"Hey baby" Robin cooed as he came up behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss to her cheek as they were leaving their class.

"So, what grade did you get?" Regina asked while turning in her love's arms seeing the excitement on his face.

"C+" Robin held up his math exam paper.

"Great" Regina had a big smile on her face knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Need I ask what grade you got" Robin asked not in a question knowing exactly that she had passed.

"A+" Regina answered his non-question.

"Well done" Robin said giving his love another kiss.

"Thank you" she just replied returning his kiss.

"Were you serious?" Robin then asked his love as he stared into her dark chocolate eyes talking about the deal they had.

"Yes" the dark haired teenager simply replied knowing what he was referring to.

"My parents are home" Robin frowned knowing that they couldn't go back to his house.

"My mother's working late" Regina said with a wide smile.

"What about your father and Zelena?" Robin needed to know.

"Daddy is meeting up with some of his mates for a few drinks this evening, and Zelena is working."

"Regina... Are you sure about this?"

"Robin if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have mentioned it".

"I just don't want you to think that I expect this of you" Robin just said then placed a chaste kiss to his love's lips.

"I know you don't Robin, I want this" Regina was serious.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina and Robin arrived at the brunette's house after school. Her mother was held up late at work today, her father went out for drinks and her sister was at work.

So they were alone, nobody in the house to disturb them for a couple of hours.

Robin and Regina headed up to her bedroom with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. When they entered her bedroom Robin pushed the door closed with his free hand.

They both fell on her queen size bed with the blue eyed man on top. Robin leaned up on his elbows so he could look into his love's eyes, and when their eyes connected he finally spoke "God I love you so much."

"I love you Robin" Regina returned then attached her lips to her love's and kissed him passionately.

Robin reached down to the hem of the shirt that Regina was wearing and pulled it up and over her head, and after he tossed her shirt on the floor he attached his mouth to Regina's chest as he bit and pulled at her nipple over her bra.

"Robin" Regina moaned loving his mouth on her.

Regina arched her back and reached an arm behind her so she could unhook her bra, and when she did have it open she pulled it off throwing it to the floor leaving her topless in front of her love.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful" Robin moaned as he latched onto his love's now naked breast.

"Robin" she moaned again as she started to open the buttons on her jeans.

"Impatient milady?" Robin threw a smirk at his love as his hand massaged her breast.

"Mmmmm, yes I am" she moaned out the truth with her eyes heavy lidded.

Robin pulled down his love's jeans **(** _when they were finally open_ **)** and her panties and threw them on the floor next to her bra.

"Open your legs baby"

Regina's legs shook as she opened them wide to which Robin took notice.

"Regina-" He started.

"I'm okay Robin. I'm... just a little nervous" Regina stammered out the truth.

"If you want me to stop just say so and I'll stop straight away, okay?"

"I know you will" she just replied knowing, she knew that if she wanted him to stop he would.

But she did want this, she was loving how close they were getting with each other.

Robin peppered kisses from her chest down to her flat stomach and continued to move south until his nose touched her sex.

"Fuck" Robin was in heaven as her scent was pulling him in.

"What?" Regina was worried.

"You smell beautiful" he whispered rubbing his nose along her slit.

"Taste me Robin" Regina moaned again as his hand was now pulling at her naked nipple.

Robin placed a kiss on both upper thighs then moved towards his love's sex again. Robin glanced up to look his love in the eyes to make sure she did want this. When he saw her pleading for more, he opened her folds with his fingers and attached his mouth to her clit and sucked and bit on that little pink nub.

"Fuck, Robin" Regina moaned loving the pleasure he was giving her.

Robin used his fingers to spread her more as he then shoved his tongue into her causing her to buck her hips into his face.

Robin placed a hand on her stomach to try and stop her from moving as his tongue continued to roam her insides. Robin inserted two fingers then quickly added a third and moved them in and out in and out, with her hips rising to meet his fingers with every thrust.

Robin could feel her tighten around him as his tongue and fingers still continued to explore her.

Robin was the name on her lips as she spilled her juices into the blue eyed man's mouth.

Robin drank up every last drop that his love had spilled out.

He then slowly kissed his way up her body, waiting for her to catch her breath.

When she did catch her breathe "taste yourself" was all he said as he attached his lips to his girlfriend's letting her taste herself from his mouth and tongue.

"Mmmmm" Regina moaned into their kiss loving the taste of herself.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _ ***Week Twelve***_

Robin and Regina were making their way into their science class hand in hand when Robin just halted in his tracks.

"Come on Robin, just keep walking" Regina pulled at her love's hand that was still in hers as she saw Daniel walking down the hallway towards his own class.

"Come on Robin" she spoke again as he stood still staring at Daniel.

"I can't" was all he said taking a step away from his girlfriend to move closer towards Daniel.

"Yes you can. Come with me."

"He shouldn't be here" was all Robin said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Robin, it's okay" Regina then said and placed a soft open mouth kiss to her love's neck.

"I just-"

"I know" the dark haired woman cut her boyfriend off. "Just lets go to class, okay?" Regina almost begged her boyfriend.

Robin reluctantly gave in and followed his love into the classroom.

"You okay?" She asked as they sat at their table.

"Yeah" Robin lied.

"Babe you forget that I know you?" Regina gave his hand a squeeze that still lay in hers. "Talk to me."

"I just... Seeing him here Regina... I just... I want... I just want to" Robin stammered not been able to get a full sentence out.

"I know Robin... I want to also, but you know we can't." Regina tried to plead knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"I know, I just don't like that he's back in school so soon or at all."

"Yeah, I know." Regina paused for a moment then continued "Me too Robin, he's an asshole and he does not deserve us stressing out about him."

"Okay... I hear you, I'll let it go." He gave in as he didn't want to upset her, she **'** _has_ **'** been through enough already.

"Thank you" Regina gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then spoke again "I love you."

"Love you too." Robin returned her statement and kissed his love again.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the follows and faves x Please keep them coming, they mean a lot :)_

 _The next chapter is all **CaptianSwan** and is going to take place right after the math exam when Emma and Regina were talking in the bathroom._


	6. Chapter 6 (November) Emma & Killian

**A/N:** _I am so sorry that this has taking me so long. A lot has happened over the last couple of months... I've had family stuff happening, my mother hasn't been well, she's doing a bit better now but she's still in a lot of pain._

 _And I got a new laptop and was swapping all my files over to it and I accidentally deleted everything. My stories, photos, videos, **EVERYTHING!** I'm still kicking myself at how stupid I was._

 _So since all my stories are gone and I cannot remember everything that I wrote in the old story of ***** Senior Year ***** it's gonna be a lot different now. Emma's story will still be going in this direction cause that is the way I had wanted to do it from the start, but with Robin and Regina... What happened in the original story will be different from this one. If I happen to remember some of the stuff I'll put them in._

 _Ok I'm finished rambling now._

 _Thank you so much ***OQFaith*** for beta reading this for me and also for your patience waiting for me to finally get this chapter done xxx can't thank you enough xxx_

 _Here's the ***CaptainSwan*** chapter that I promised, hope you all like it x_

 ***CSCSCS***

After their Math exam, as soon as they stepped outside Regina grabbed her best friend by the arm and into the nearest bathroom leaving Robin behind looking really confused. Regina really needed to know what was up with her friend.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked after checking under the stalls to make sure they were empty.

"Kilian and I... well we have decided to tell Neal and Ruby" Emma gave in as she tried to hold her tears at bay but failed. The blonde didn't want to hurt Neal, she loves him, she does. But what she feels for Killian is so much stronger. So she believes that she's doing the right thing.

"Oh... and are you going to tell him you're pregnant too?" Regina asked.

"I will" Emma was crying now. "It's going to be hard breaking up with him and also telling him that I'm pregnant, b-but I have to tell him" she wiped the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Emma" Regina pulled her friend in for a hug "It's going to be hard, but you know it's the right thing to do."

"I know." Emma said breaking the embrace as she wiped away more of her tears and blew her nose into a bit of tissue that Regina handed her. "Well I suppose I should get this done and over with." The blonde then said when she had finally gathered herself together.

"Good luck" Regina said then gave her friend a kiss to the cheek "I love you."

"Love you too" this time it was Emma who pulled Regina for an embrace.

 ***CaptainSwan***

Emma left her friend and headed for the car park so she could go and meet up with her soon-to-be ex, so she could break his heart.

She arrived at the park where she had texted Neal to meet her. Killian was the only one there so far, he too had texted his girlfriend and asked her to meet him at the park.

"Ruby not show up yet?" Emma asked as she approached the dark haired young adult.

"Nope" was all he said as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Killian, how are we going to do this?" She really needed to know, because she didn't.

"Emma I love you-"

"But what about the baby Killian?" The blonde cut him off. "Are you still going to love me if Neal wants to be involved?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation as he moved closer to his love, removing his hands from his pockets he placed them on her hips. "Neal may be the father" he placed a loving kiss to her lips then continued "but we will be a family, the three of us." He placed another kiss to her lips to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you really mean that?"

His only answer was a kiss on her lips that she welcomed as she pulled him in closer, with her fingers raking through his short dark hair, he then said "I love you Swan, and you and I are going to be together forever" he just knew.

"I love you too" she returned with a huge smile as she placed a soft kiss to his lips.

A couple minutes later, Neal was the first to show up.

"Em" he called as he was approaching the blonde. When she turned to him he asked as his eyes went to Killian then back to his soon to be ex "What's going on?"

"Let's take a walk." She just said while taking his hand and leading him away from where Killian stood waiting for Ruby.

 ***SwanFire***

"So are you gonna tell me what this is about?" They have been walking through the park for at least ten minutes without the blonde saying anything.

"Neal-" Emma started as she turned to face him.

"So how long have you been sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"Killian... You've been sleeping with him haven't you? That's what this is about isn't it?" He was angry.

"I-" Emma started.

"How long?" He cut her off.

"Neal-"

"How long Emma?" He cut her off again with a raised voice.

"It happened at Ruby's party." She answered with the truth.

"And you're only coming clean about it now?"

"I'm sorry" tears began to wield.

"I love you Emma!" he said raising his voice again.

"I love you too Neal" she cried.

"Just not enough right" it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry" she said again while wiping her tears away.

 ***RedHook***

Shortly after Emma and Neal left Killian alone, Ruby arrived.

"Hey Ruby" Killian said when he saw the tall brunette arrive.

"Hey" Ruby returned.

"So" Killian just said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his.

"Killian I-"

"Ruby-" they both spoke at the same time.

"You first" Ruby suggested.

"No I insist" Killian prompted.

"Okay... well em... I think we should break-up." She said in a bit of a stammer.

"What?" He was a little confused.

He had asked her here so he could break up with her and here she was breaking up with him. He had no idea that she wanted to end their relationship.

I'm sorry Kill-"

"Don't be sorry Ruby," he cut her off "cause that's the reason I asked you here to come."

"Oh" was all she said then broke into laughter.

Killian laughed also and asked "So why did you break up with me?"

"Why were you gonna break up with me?" She returned his question back on him.

"I asked you first" he then said with a raised brow.

"I met someone" Killian was about to say something but she then said "I'm sorry but I just don't love you anymore. I mean I do love you... but just not like that, you know?"

"It's okay Ruby-" he said as he took her hand in his and softly caressed his thumb over the back of her hand.

She smiled at him then said "So now it's your turn, why were you gonna break up with me?"

"I feel the same as you do, I do love you, but also not like that. And I've found someone too, someone that I've falling in love with." He explained "I'm crazy about her." He then added.

"Is it Emma?" She asked.

"How-"

"Woman's intuition" she laughed. "And also, I'm not blind, I see the way you two look at each other when you think I'm not watching."

"Ruby you have to know that nothing actually happened between Emma and myself until... Well until your party."

"Oh my god" she started to laugh out loud.

"Did I miss something?" He was really confused.

"I- I m sorry" she tried to control her laughter "That was also the night when I met someone else. I was upset that you didn't come to my party, and I had a little bit too much to drink and well then, I well... you know, but it just felt right." She told him.

Killian laughed at that also, what were the odds? They both wanted to break up with the other, and they had also cheated on each other at the same time. It was comical "So who's the lucky chap?" He then asked when the laughter had died down.

"Actually That chap happens to be A girl." She said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh..." He was shocked at that revelation.

"Are you mad?" She was worried since that was all he said.

Killian's the first one she has told about it (well except for her Granny of course) which Granny Lucas had said "Hunny, that's not news to me. I've always suspected that you liked women, and that s ok." That had made Ruby so happy, that the most important person in her life and the only family she had left had accepted her for who she was.

But she has been afraid to come out to everybody else, she was afraid of what people would think of her, and now seeing Killian's reaction... She was thinking that maybe she shouldn't have told him.

"What? No" He was quick to say. "Why would I be mad?" He asked as he raised her hand that still lay in his and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Well... It's just that a lot of people would think differently." She said with tears shining in her eyes.

"Babe," he cooed as he pulled her a little closer placing a soft kiss to her cheek he said "it's the 21st century, thing's aren't like they were 20 years ago."

"I know but-"

"We are your friends, and we will always love you" he said truthfully. "And besides if anyone does give you any hassle, I'll get a couple of my mates and we'll sort them out for ya."

Ruby let out a watery laugh as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Anytime." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a peck to the side of the head.

 ***CaptainSwan***

A couple minutes later Ruby broke their embrace and patted him on the chest and said with a nod of her head as she looked over his shoulder "Take it like a man."

Killian turned around to see what his ex girlfriend was on about when a fist slammed into the side of his face knocking him to the ground. He heard Emma shouting his name, and when the daze was gone he saw Neal walking away as Emma fell to her knees to see if her love was ok.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Ruby said as she was walking away.

"Ruby" Emma called and when the brunette turned Emma started to say "I'm sor-"

Ruby waved her off and said "It's fine" and at Emma's confused look she added with a smile at her blonde friend "Killian will fill you in" then she left them alone.

"Are you okay?" Emma cried to her dark haired boyfriend.

"Yeah" Killian said as he got up and also helped his girlfriend up from the ground. "So what did he say about the baby?" He wanted to know.

"I- I didn't tell him" the blonde stammered out.

"What? Emma I thought that-"

"He got really upset when I broke up with him" she cried out. "If I had told him that I was pregnant as well, that would've been like kicking him while he was down. I think I've hurt him enough for one day."

"Emma love" Killian was calm "You have to tell him, you re not gonna be able to hide it when you start showing."

"I know," she said wiping at some of her tears "I will." She then just said as she sniffled.

Killian wrapped his arms around his love and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"I love you too" She mumbled into his shoulder. "So" she started as she broke the embrace "What happened with you and Ruby?"

"Come on love" he placed an arm over her shoulder and they both began to walk "I'll tell you everything..."

 **...**

 _Short I know... But I find it hard to write for anyone but OutlawQueen. Next chapter will be longer, I promise x_

 _Hope you liked this **'** BRAND NEW **'** chapter and please don't be shy with the reviews xxx_


	7. Chapter 7 (December)

_Hi guys x I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages **:(** I lost my muse for so long, I think she left me to join **(** ThievesOverBuilles **)** Just kidding **;D** but if you haven't read her story **'** 30 days of Outlaw Queen June **'** well then you should cos she's amazing._

 _Well anyways I am sorry for taking so long to update and I hope you can forgive me and still review if you like it x_

 _Thank you so much *****_ **OQFaith** _ ***** for betaing this for me x_

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina pulled up beside Emma's yellow bug in the school parking lot, as she got out of her car she saw Emma sitting in the front seat clutching the steering wheel with both hands and staring into space.

"Hey" Regina said as she opened the car door to the driver's side, startling her friend in the process.

"They're all going to hate me" the blonde had tears shining in her eyes.

Regina sighed then said "move over" as she began to slide into the driver's seat. Her friend didn't reply she just climbed over to the passenger's side.

"So what happened? I haven't seen you in a few days and you haven't been answering any of my calls or texts." The brunette wanted to know why her best friend was ignoring her.

"I told Neal about Killian, and he was really upset about it and then I didn't want to hear you say I told you so" Emma's tears fell.

"Emma you've known me a long time and you know that that's not me, I would never say that" Regina had to say.

"I guess... I'm just feeling guilty. He was really mad." Emma tried to brush her tears away as they were falling.

"Can you blame him?" It came out blunt **'** _that's different_ **'** she told herself but it wasn't an **'** _I told you so_. **'**

"Yeah, I know Regina, I've screwed up." Emma said with a raised voice.

"I didn't mean it like that Emma, but how did you think he was going to take it?"

"I bet the whole school now knows that I cheated on him." Emma sobbed out "I'm Gwen!" She then added in shock as more tears fell down her pale cheeks.

Gwen was a fellow student, and everyone in school knew that she slept around. She would always make it a game when she would see a happy couple together and make it her goal to split them up. She has broken a few relationships up over the last few years.

Regina gave a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her blonde friend and said "You're not Gwen. You'd have to sleep with a 100 guys by tomorrow to catch up with her." She tried to make a joke **(** _even though that was probably true_ **)** trying to cheer up her best friend. She did however get a little chuckle from her blonde friend, so that was a plus.

"What did he say about the baby?" Regina asked moving onto something else as she was curious to know.

"I- I didn't tell him" Emma broke out, looking anywhere but at Regina.

"What?!"

"I couldn't do it after seeing him so upset over the break up-"

"Emma he has to know" Regina cut her off.

"Maybe not-" she still wouldn't look in the brunette's direction.

"What are you saying?" Regina cut her friend off, she really wanted to hear this.

"Well I'm with Killian now, and he did say that he'd stick by me, so maybe Neal doesn't need to know." She was still looking anywhere but at Regina.

"Emma no" Regina said as she knew what her friend was saying.

"Regina-" Emma started as she wiped away the tears that fell.

"Look Emma" Regina cut her off "I know Killian will stick with you" she did know, even though Killian messed around in school **(** _a lot_ **)** she knew that if he really loves her friend, he would always be there for her. "But what's going to happen when you start showing?" Regina was curious, then she quickly added, not believing in what her friend was suggesting "Neal may not be the smartest but he's not going to put two and two together and come up with five, he's going to know that the baby is his and well since you can't even look at me right now tells me that you know I'm right."

"I thought you wouldn't say _I told you so_. "

"I didn't... Emma, you know I'm right" Regina tried to plead.

Emma's hands came up to cover her face "Oh God what am I thinking?" Emma mumbled into her hands as she knew her friend was right. Even if Neal never copped-on it would eat her up inside keeping something like that from him.

And not only Neal. Her baby needed to know who his or her real father is, she could never keep something like that from her child.

"I'm sorry" Regina was sincere "I could go wit-"

"No" Emma cut her off "I have to be on my own when I tell him, but I- I... just... don't know how to tell him" she was sobbing again.

"I know it's going to be hard" Regina took Emma's hands in hers, she gave them a gentle squeeze and said "I'll be here for you no matter what, if you want to talk or anything." Regina spoke the truth.

"Thank you" Emma pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Anytime" Regina mumbled into the blonde's shoulder.

"So how are things with Robin?" Her friend quickly changed the subject as she broke contact with her best friend and wiped her eye's with some tissue that she found in the glove department. Even though it was her own car, it was still a surprise that she had tissues. **'** _She doesn't even remember putting any in her car_. **'**

"Don't do that" Regina said.

"Do what?"

"Emma you know what your doing" Regina was annoyed but stayed calm.

"Regina I love you... and I promise when I figure this out, you'll be the first to know what I'm going to do." Her blonde friend promised. "But right now, I'd really like to know how my best friend and the love of her life is doing."

Since Emma found out that she was pregnant, she spent less and less time with Regina. She was feeling guilty for not been there for her. When they did get together, it was always about herself, Neal, Killian or the baby. And she did really want to know, she really wanted to know how her friend and Robin were going.

Although she never went through the same thing Regina kinda understood what her friend was feeling and just simply answered with a small smile "Everything's great."

After all she has been in love with her best friend since like forever, but could never tell him because she was afraid that she would lose him forever. Just like the time she almost did lose him when they had almost kissed on her sofa, and then he was telling her that he needed some space from her.

It nearly killed her.

"Well that sounds really convincing" her blonde friend didn't believe her as a little chuckle slipped past her lips "Is he not good?" Emma then asked with a wink towards her friend.

"Emma" Regina was surprised and embarrassed at that.

"Come on Regina... We're best friends. What happened to girl talk?" Her friend asked. "And by the way, you know I wont say anything to anybody about this" the blonde reasoned.

"We- we haven't slept with each other yet" Regina gave in telling her friend the truth.

"How come?" Emma raised a questioning brow.

"Robin said that he wants to wait till I'm ready."

"Why wouldn't you be ready?" Emma asked another question.

"Because..." Regina became shy.

"Oh" Emma was surprised as she was reading between the lines "You're a virgin" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah" Regina answered with a red face.

"But I thought you and Daniel-" she cut herself off as she didn't want to remind her best friend of what happened on Halloween.

"No" Regina was quick to say "It never felt like it was the right time with Daniel, but it's different with Robin."

"Why? Because he doesn't force himself on you" she couldn't help it.

"Emma" Regina was the one to have tears now being hurt by that comment.

"I'm sorry Regina" Emma pulled the brunette into an embrace "I shouldn't have said that." She was sincere and feeling guilty at that outburst.

"What have you guys done?" The pregnant blonde then asked.

"We've done almost everything except..." She trailed off.

"Except sleep with him."

"I've yet too... Oh my god this is so embarrassing" Regina's hands flew up to cover her face as she once again felt her cheeks burn.

"Regina it's ok, if you don't want to talk about it that's cool." She understood as she was in the same spot a few minutes ago.

"Do men really like getting blow jobs?" Regina just blurted out because she needed to talk to someone **(** _as this has been playing on her mind a lot. Well... Since he_ _had gone down on her and she has yet to return the favor_ **)** and well she could always talk to Zelena, but then that would just lead to **"** _The Talk_ **"** and she is seventeen and didn't really want to have another chat with her sister like she did when she wanted to stay the night with Robin on his birthday.

"So that's what you haven't done." Emma said then asked "Has he gone down on you?"

Regina blushed again as she shyly said "Yes."

"And how did you enjoy that?"

"It was really good, but he's more experienced than I am. I've never given a blow job before, what if I do it wrong or something?"

"Why don't you just talk to Robin about this, I'm sure he'll understand your fears." Emma said with a little chuckle at how nervous Regina was about this.

"I don't want him to get bored because I'm so inexperienced-" Regina was the worried one now.

"Trust me when I say that that would never happen." Emma knew.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Regina... He's crazy about you, there is no way he's gonna get bored.

"Any ideas?" Regina asked as she opened up the glove box and pulled out some tissue that Emma still has no idea how they got there.

"Be spontaneous" was all she said.

Regina was about to reply but was stopped by the first bell going off. "I think we should get to class" Emma then said as she opened the passenger door and got out. They only have about ten more minutes before the second bell went off and they still had to go to their lockers to get the books they will need for their first class.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina and Emma arrived at their class **(** _which was Art_ **)** They went in and set down as they waited for the Art teacher to arrive.

"Did you hear that were getting models today to sketch?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, there was a notice up in the canteen looking for any free students that wanted to pose for forty five minutes" Regina answered with a small laugh.

 **'** _God who would be that desperate_ **'** she was thinking.

"I wonder who they are" Emma wondered.

"Well I guess we're about to find out." Regina answered as she pointed to the door as their teacher entered the classroom.

"Ok guys settle down" the teacher Mr. Sidney Glass said with a raised voice so that the students could hear him over all the noise. "Ok" he then said as everyone focused on him as he spoke "As you all know you will be drawing a model over the next few weeks, a few people signed up and I selected the two who I thought would be the best."

"We have to sketch two-" a student asked interrupting him.

"Well if you had let me finish I'd explain that you have a choice between the two" Mr. Glass scowled at the interrupting student "Ah, here they are" he then said as the students walked into the room.

Regina froze in her seat as she saw Marian and Daniel walking into the room "Shit" she mumbled to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was draw the man that tried to force himself on her, and she also wasn't so keen on drawing her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

"Sir" Emma held up her hand and when the teacher looked in her direction she said "Regina's not feeling too well today, can she head to the nurses office?"

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered to her blonde friend.

"Getting you out of this." The blonde whispered back.

Sidney looked to Regina and seen her a bit pale "You do look a bit pale" not realizing why the blood has drained from her cheeks. "Regina you do know that this sketch is 80% of your grade" it wasn't a question.

"Yes sir and I promise that I'll get it finished by the due date." Was all she could say.

"Ok go, and I hope you feel better." He just said as he handed her a permission slip to be out of class so that she wouldn't get into trouble if another teacher was to see her.

 **OQOQOQ**

Instead of the nurses office, Regina headed to the library so she could start her art project **(** _after all she wasn't really sick_ **)** she was in two minds of who she would sketch, she didn't have to be in the same room as the models as she drew them. They were practically imbedded into her brain already as Daniel was her ex-boyfriend and Marian was her friend. Which Marian hasn't even spoken two words to her since she and Robin broke up.

Even though Marian had told Robin that they could still be friends. She did love him and it was hard to see them together, so she had distanced herself from them.

"Hey what have you got there?" Robin asked as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"Oh it's nothing" she just said as she closed over her sketch pad.

"Regina" Robin said as he gently moved her hand and opened the sketch pad again. "That look's a lot like Daniel."

"He's one of the two models that we have to draw for my art class, and it's going to be most of my grade."

"Why draw him? Who's the other model?" He asked two questions in one.

"It's em... Marian."

"I see... But Regina if I had to choose, it would be Marian I'd draw. I mean Regina what he-"

"This is just a rough sketch, i'm also going to do one of Marian." She cut him off.

"Do you have to draw them both?"

"No I just want to see which one turns out better, and then I'll do that one for my final grade." Seeing Robin's frown at that she spoke again. "Robin I don't want to have him as a model, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know" he agreed as he knew how important her grades were to her "I just don't want you to relive what happened that night."

"Robin I'm always going to relive what happened" she had tears as she remembered that night.

"I hate him so much Regina" Robin's fists clenched "I just want to..." his face was red with anger "but I can't." He really wanted to kill Daniel, but he did promise his girlfriend that he wouldn't do anything. And he was going to keep that promise.

"Ssshhh" the librarian shust as she could hear them whisper words to one another.

"Come with me" she whispered taking his hand and leading him out of the library.

 **OQOQOQ**

"What are we doing in here?" Robin asked as he glanced around the little room that she had dragged him into.

Well it wasn't really a room, it was the janitor closet. **"** _The make out closet_ **"** as it was known to all the seniors.

"Robin we only have a couple of months left, and then he'll be out of our lives forever" she was sure as Daniel had always talked about leaving Storybrooke when he graduated from high school.

"Yeah I know... but like you said, you'll always relive it. Maybe you should tell someone about what he did." He was pleading with her, he really wanted her to talk about what had almost happened.

"Robin I can't-"

"Why not?" He raised his voice a little.

"Because I don't want my parents to find out." She told him.

"I just don't like to see you hurting" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, placing a soft kiss to her full lips he told her "I love you."

Regina smiled at that "Robin can I ask you something?"

"Always" he answered simply.

"Have you... Em... Well have..." She stuttered.

"Regina what is it you want to ask me?" He cut her off as it didn't seem like she was going to ask a question.

"Would you like me to go down on you?" She blurted out.

"What? Regina-"

"Well guys like that right?."

"I don't expect you to do that Regina-" He spoke the truth as he would never ask her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with.

"Have you ever had one?" She asked, then quickly said "No please don't answer that."

"No" he was quick to say.

"Please don't just say that to appease me."

"I'm not Regina, honestly I have never had a blow job. And you don't have to give me one, I'm quite content with those amazing hand jobs you give me." He said then placing a loving kiss to her lips.

"But I would like to try it" she just said as she started to open the buttons on his jeans.

"Oh my god" was all he said as her hand reached into his boxers and took a hold of his member.

Giving him a few strokes, she could feel what she was doing to him. She took her hand away and dropped to her knees, she pulled his jeans along with his boxers down to his ankles.

She looked up at him and just said "Tell me how you like it" then she ran her tongue along his now rock hard cock."

"Fuuuccck" he had to bite his lip as he prayed that no one heard him cry out.

Regina then gave little open mouth kisses along his cock until she reached the tip and gave him another open mouthed kiss on the tip of his hard cock.

"Regina" he had to bite down on his hand, this time to stop himself from shouting.

"I love you" she simply said then wrapped her mouth around his rock hard cock.

"Hmmm" he moaned out as she began to suck him in deep.

Regina's hands came up and gripped his bare ass, her long nails digging into him as she pulled him in closer. **(** _If that was even possible_ **)** her head bobbed in and out as she sucked her boyfriend to orgasm.

"Regina" he tried not to shout "I'm coming" he cried.

Regina dug her nails in deeper silently telling him that it was ok and that he was allowed to let go and cum.

"Regina" he cried again as he slammed his hand against the wall as he was going through his orgasm.

His other hand gridded her hair keeping her in place as she sucked him in deeper, his orgasm arriving as he came with her mouth still wrapped around his now softening cock.

"Mmmm" She moaned as she swallowed his semen.

"Fuck" He was breathless as he gently ran his fingers through her dark locks.

Regina gave him a peck to the tip before tucking him back in, then she asked as she buttoned up his jeans "Well?"

"Amazing" was all he could say as he was finally getting his breathing back to normal.

 ***** _Week Thirteen_ *****

The first week in December, Regina was going Christmas shopping with her sister Zelena.

"Zelena... Can I ask you something?" Regina asked shyly as they entered yet another store.

"Of course, what's up?" Her sister said while she picked up a knee length green dress, looking in a mirror, she placed it to her body then asked "What do you think?"

"It's lovely, but I'd try it on first."

"Yeah" Zelena said as she started walking towards the dressing rooms then asked again "So what's up?"

"Well em..." She started as her sister disappeared behind a curtain to try on the green dress "You've had sex right." It wasn't a question.

Regina knew that her sister has had sex before. Zelena has told Regina about her first time and that she had wished that she had waited until she was in love.

"Yes" Zelena answered anyways as she poked her head out from the curtain then asked "Are you planning on sleeping with Robin?"

"We've gotten really close lately, and well... I think I'm ready for the next step in our relationship."

"Oh, ok... So what is it you want to know from me?" Her sister was curious.

"Well erm... Ar-are you on the pill?" Regina hestintaly asked.

"Yeah" Zelena answered as her head disappeared back behind the curtain.

"Well I think it's time for me to go on the pill since it's going to happen soon with Robin, but I really don't want mother to know, so I was wondering if maybe you'd come with me to get it?" Regina asked her sister.

"Okay" the redhead just said poking her head out again "But..." She trailed off.

"What?" Regina had a confused look.

"Well erm Regina" Zelena took in a deep breath then let it out a couple seconds later then continued "Do you truly love him?"

"Yes" Regina answered without hesitation then quickly added "he s my soulmate."

"Then I'll take you to get the pill tomorrow morning." Her sister told her.

"You will?"

"Yes, you need an adult and you don't want mother to know so I'll take you." Her older sister said.

"Thank you" Regina praised her sister.

"Anything for you, so what do you think?" Zelena asked as she pulled the curtain back and revealed the green dress.

"Wow" she was not lying "Walsh is going to go nuts seeing you in that dress."

"You think?"

"Yes, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you" Zelena gave a twirl in front of the body mirror "So what else do you need to get?" She then asked as she went back behind the curtain to change and add "I thought you had all your Christmas gifts."

"I do but I was hoping to buy something nice to wear for New Years" Regina answered shyly.

"I thought you got your dress for the dance" Zelena said then mumbled as she stepped back out in her own clothes "even if Robin hasn't asked you yet."

"Of course I m going with him" Regina rolled her eyes then said with her cheeks turning red "I want something nice for after the dance."

"Oh... So it's going to happen on New Years?"

"I think so."

"So you need my help to pick out some nice lingerie"

"I have seen some of the lingerie that you have and they're beautiful... I just want something that-"

"Will make Robin droll." Her red headed sister finished for her.

"Something like that yeah" Regina gave a chuckle at her sister's words.

"Okay come with me" Zelena dragged her sister up to the cash register so she could pay for her dress while saying "I know the perfect place."

About half an hour later they arrived at a little lingerie store just outside of town **'** _Apparently it was a favorite of Zelena's_. **'** "I've never heard of this place" Regina said as they entered the store.

"Trust me you'll find something amazing in here" her sister was sure.

About an hour later Regina stepped out from the curtain once again and said "Well?"

They were in their own little dressing room with a curtain hanging up so someone could undress behind.

"Wow" Zelena's mouth hung open.

So you like it? She asked nervously.

"You want something to make Robin droll? Well sister" Zelena gave her little sister a reassuring smile "that is the one."

"You think?"

"Oh yes, that s the one!"

 ***** _Week Fourteen_ *****

"Hey did you guys got your tickets for the dance yet?" Killian asked as he sat down beside his now exclusive girlfriend.

"We have another two weeks to get them" Regina laughed.

"I got ours" Killian said as he wrapped an arm around his blonde girlfriend, giving her a kiss to the cheek then said "I'd get them now before they're all gone."

"So have I" Robin said with a smile as he also gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"You do know that you have to ask me first before you just assume that I m gonna be your date, right?" Regina said with a smirk.

"Regina, my love" Robin said as he took his girlfriend's hand in his "Will you go to the New Year's dance with me" It wasn't a question as he knew that he was going to be the one on the beautiful brunette's arm at the dance.

"Well you have already bought the tickets" she said "So I guess I have no choice" she gave a little chuckle.

Robin's arm wound around her waist and pulled her closer, planting a kiss to her lips he mumbled "Thank you milady."

"You guys are just too cute" Emma said in an awe voice.

Robin and Regina laughed as they broke their kiss, then came a voice from behind them.

"You enjoying my leftovers Jones?" Daniel laughed as he was passing their table.

"Your scum Robin" yelled as he jumped up and gave the other man a shove.

"What the hell is your problem?" Daniel asked as he shoved the blue eyed man back.

"Are you for fucking real?" Robin was angry.

"Robin" Regina called as she took him by the hand. The last thing she wanted was for the whole of the canteen to hear what Daniel had tried to do to her. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah listen to your whore." Daniel laughed as Robin turned to walk away.

Robin turned to face Daniel and shoved him again while saying "You deserved what you got."

Daniel swung his fist and hit Robin in the mouth and shouted "So, it was you!"

Robin quickly found his footing as he was nearly knocked over, he was a little dazed and shouted as he punched back "I don't need someone to do my dirty work, I d do it myself you piece of trash" he said as Daniel was on the ground with his hand to his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Robin heard behind him.

Robin turned to see who was yelling at them and his stomach dropped as he saw who was behind him.

"Mr. Gold" Robin swallowed hard as he faced his teacher "I can exp-"

"Principal s office now" the teacher raised his voice as he cut him off.

"You too" Gold then said as Daniel gave a chuckle as he picked himself up of the ground.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"You heard me" the teacher said as he gave both student s a gentle push towards the exit of the canteen.

"No sir-"

"Stay out of this Miss Mills" was all Gold said as he left the canteen with her boyfriend and her ex.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina was panicking, She hasn t seen or heard anything of Robin since had hauled him into the principal s office.

She was now heading into her last class of the day, and she still didn t know what had happened in the principal s office with Robin. Yeah Daniel was also in there, but she didn t care what was happening to him. All she cared about was the love of her live.

"Hey" she whispered to Killian that set in front of her table.

"What s up love?" He asked slightly turning in his seat.

"Have you heard anything from Robin?" She really needed to know what was going on.

"No sorry, I tried to ring him earlier but his phone is turned off."

"Yeah me too" she was worried.

"I'm sure everything s ok" he reassured "He's never been in trouble before so I m sure he just got a slap on the wrist."

"Well then why isn't he here?" Regina was worried for her boyfriend.

"Is there a problem Miss Mills?" The teacher questioned.

"I'm sorry sir" Killian spoke up "that's my fault, I was just asking Regina to take down notes for Robin since he s not here."

"Very well" was all the teacher said then went back to his lesson.

"Thank you" Regina whispered to her boyfriend s brother for covering for her with the teacher.

"Anytime love."

 **OQOQOQ**

After school Regina made her way to Robin s cause she needed to know what had happened. She needed to put her mind at ease.

After all she does blame herself. It's because of her, she's the reason Robin had gotten into a fight in the first place. If only she had of dumped Daniel a long time ago and had finally told Robin how she has felt about him, this would have never happened. Well that's just what she believes.

"Is Robin there?" She nervously asked as Robin's father answered the door.

Robin's father Brian called his son down to the door. When Robin came down from his room to the front door his father left with strict instructions that he only had ten minutes.

"What happened?" She asked when they were alone.

Robin took his girlfriend by the hand and led them out onto the porch to the little two seater swing.

"Suspension" Was all he said as they both set down.

"I'm gonna tell Miss Frost why this happened." She had tears forming.

"No Regina" he said as he wiped away a falling tear "if you tell her, your mother will find out."

"I don't care Robin" More tears fell "this suspension will show up on your record and it can hurt your chances of getting into collage."

"Regina-" he wiped away more of her tears that fell "if I had to do it again I would because I love you so much" he placed a small kiss to her brow then continued "And I don t like seen you upset."

"I love you too" She cried as she buried her face into Robin's chest then mumbled "I'm telling her."

 ***** _Week Fifteen_ *****

Regina arrived at school early today because she wanted to speak to her principal. As much as she didn't want her mother **(** _or anyone_ **)** to know what Daniel tried to do to her. She didn't want Robin getting into trouble because of her, so she had to tell.

"Hi" Regina said to the principal's secretary "Is Miss Frost in yet?" She nervously asked.

The secretary Anna who was also Miss Frost's sister picked up the phone then spoke "Hi, Miss" she paused and looked at Regina.

"Regina Mills" the dark haired brunette filled in the blanks.

"Regina Mills is here to see you" the young secretary spoke then hung up a moment later then said to Regina "You can go right in."

"Thank you" Regina said as she walked past the young woman and headed for the principal's office.

"What can I do for you Miss Mills?" The tall blonde asked her student when Regina walked into her office.

"You can't suspend Robin" Regina just blurted out before she took her seat.

"I cannot discuss this with you Regina" her teacher told her.

"Miss please" Regina pleaded "He was only trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Regina had her full attention now.

"Daniel..." Regina paused and looked away.

"Regina" her teacher called.

"He em" She started again "He tried to..." she trailed off.

"What did he do Regina?" The blonde teacher was now concerned.

"At Halloween... He tried to..." Tears were welding up in her eyes now "Forse himself on me" her tears were falling now.

Elsa sat down beside one of her best students and gently patted her on the back as Regina couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Daniel provoked him miss" she continued "He-he called me a whore, and he throw the first punch miss really he did" she was still crying.

"Tell me what happened on Halloween Regina" her teacher asked as she wanted, no, needed to know.

"Nothing cause my sister's boyfriend showed up and shoved Daniel away." She told the truth then added "but if he hadn't, I think Daniel would of..." she trailed of.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked "Have you told your mother?" She asked another question.

"No" Regina gave a watery laugh then said "you know my mother?" It wasn't a question as everyone knew her. "I can't tell her."

"Regina you know as your teacher and principal that I can't let this go."

"Miss-" Regina started.

"Regina, what about the next girl? She might not be as lucky as you."

"Miss the only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want Robin to suffer because of me. It's all my fault so suspend me" she tried to convince her teacher.

"That's not gonna happen-"

"Miss-"

"Regina" Elsa cut in "You have to tell your parents as I have to notify the sheriff."

"Miss please-" Regina tried.

"Regina they have to know, and you cannot keep this to yourself." Her teacher tried to explain.

"I know" she sounded defeated "Will you just let me tell my mother before you talk to the sheriff?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Ok, that I can do."

"And about Robin" Regina then said "he shouldn't be punished because of me, it was all my fault" more tears fell.

"Regina" Elsa ran her hand up and down the teenagers back "this is not your fault." She told her student.

"But Robin's not gonna be able to get into college because of this whole thing." She cried "So that is my fault."

"I can fix that and revoke his suspension but you are still going to have to tell your mother" the principal told her.

A short time later Regina left the principal's office and headed home. Elsa told her to take the rest of the the day off as she was very upset as to what she had told her teacher. But it need to happen she kept telling herself, she couldn't let Robin get in trouble for trying to protect her.

 ***** _Week Sixteen_ *****

The last week in school before Christmas break was very uneventful. Robin was back in school that Monday, she had told her mother what had happened on Robin's birthday.

She asked Zelena to join her, she needed the support. She knew that Zelena would help her out if she would need her.

Her parents were mad that she would keep such a thing from them, but with Regina crying and asking for their forgiveness things changed, Cora and Henry had wrapped their arms around their daughter and told her that she didn't have to apologise for anything and that they loved her and always will.

After she and her family had their lunch she got into her car and headed for her boyfriend's house.

Robin was the one to open the door, he pulled her inside and attached his mouth to hers in a passion filled kiss as he pressed her up against the front door.

"Robin" she said as she genty pushed him away, cause the last thing she wanted was for his parents to see them been really intimate.

"Their not here" he knew her all to well "I've missed you so much" he then said as his mouth went to her neck, kissing and nipping. God it's only been a couple of days since he's seen her, but with the way he was kissing her it was like a week, he was starved for her.

"We should go up stairs" she mumbled as his mouth found hers again.

She wasn't going to sleep with him yet **(** _cause she had a special night planned for that_ **)** but there was other stuff they could do. Which they did as he ate her out while she sucked him off, a new position they had tried and loved.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Hope you all like it and please review to let me know what you think x_

 _Thank you to all who follow and fave x_


End file.
